A Scarlet Vision
by Evie McPhey
Summary: JARVIS could barely tolerate the people in the building who just thought he was a voice, or a ghost , or some man in the wall. That's why he preferred being Vision. And yet only one girl treats him as a human. (Scarlet Vision or Scarlet WitchxVision)
1. Chapter 1

**This's my own little theory on Vision, who'll be joining the next Avengers movie. I think he'll actually be JARVIS, just Ultron managed to convince him on his side by telling him he could give him a body, thus creating Vision, who realised Ultron's ways were wrong. And then I did some research on the Vision, and found out he's in a relationship with Wanda, so then I was like "Well, Wanda's in the movie, and so is Vision… this'll be fun…" and this was created! Enjoy! Remember, my theories might be wrong.**

Vision was leant against the wall, up in the early hours of the morning, smiling down at his new body. Though it was red, he didn't look very human, and Tony called him "Red Martian", he was still glad to have a body.

He looked up and his smile fell only a small amount when he noticed the Christmas tree across the room from him. For all the years he had been an AI, Tony never once got him anything, even though he was the most hard-working bodiless member of the staff. How else were the elevators supposed to go up and down? How else was the fridge supposed to freeze foods? How else was Tony supposed to be Iron Man? Yeah, Tony could operate plenty of settings without him, but how else was he supposed to take it off and _see_ the settings?

He sighed, and pushed his back off of the wall, taking a few quiet steps towards the tree, noticing the presents underneath. The first one he'd noticed was a black and red one, saying "Tasha" on the tag. _Clint Barton—Wrist guns he'd like to call "Widow's bite"._ He couldn't see through the wrapping paper, but he'd seen Clint wrapping it up on the security cameras. Then there was a purple one saying "Clint". _Natalia Romanova—A new bow_. He still liked her real name—Natalia. It was rather beautiful on the tongue and to say, and he liked how you could change it to Natasha. The he noticed a green one, saying "Brucie". _Tony Stark—A child's chemistry set._ Yeah, it was childish, but Tony knew about Bruce's rough childhood, and how he never experienced a child's chemistry kit, so he was only trying to fill in the blanks. That, and Tony wanted it, too. He then swapped his look on the green present to one with _actual_ Christmas wrapping paper, rather than regular wrapping paper, saying "Thor". _Steve Rogers—A box of pop tarts._ Yeah, Thor was a bit obsessed, but at least Steve hadn't wrapped it up two weeks ago, knowing Thor; he just hid it in Sharon Carter's mini fridge at her apartment, before he got it back and wrapped it up last-minute, last night. Vision even bumped into him, since he didn't need sleep. Then there was a red one, saying "Tony". _Bruce Banner—A hand mirror. _Vision knew, not because of the security feed, but because Bruce had actually asked him what Tony liked, and then to help him with the wrapping. Bruce was pretty pathetic. The secret-Santa thing everyone was trying to pull off was sort of failing, and was going to fail if he was going to be there. A blue, red, and white parcel was present next to the one for Tony, saying "Steven". _Thor Odinson—A new shield_. Then he noticed a blue presented, with "Pietro" on the tag. _Wanda Maximoff—Adidas sneakers._ He's always tearing a hole in his others. And, plus, Pietro liked Adidas. He said they were lightweight. Then he eyed a scarlet parcel right next to it, saying "Wanda". _Pietro Maximoff—A magic kit._ Vision smiled. Wanda loved magic kits. It's one of the few things that gives her a childish personality. He frowned, however, when he noticed there were only eight presents. Nothing for him. Made sense, sadly. There were only six humans, two miracles, and one robot. No one thought he actually had feelings. It was depressingly sad.

"JARVIS?" A soft and gentle voice tiredly inquired from the hall behind him. _Her _voice. _She _had woken up. Who is _she?_ Only the most beautiful Avenger on the team. _Her _and her beautiful chocolate brown hair. _Her _and her cute oak brown eyes. _Her _and her small petite figure, both fragile and slim. _Her _and her bedhead.

"Oh, my apologies, Miss Maximoff. Did I wake you?" He inquired. He hadn't allowed his thoughts to be projected through the P.A. in the building since he was first made. Oops.

She shook her head, soothing out her messy hair, as she replied, "No, no, no, I just woke up early. I'm excited," She admitted, looking to the tree, and then to Vision's sorrowful face. Her smile became a concerned frown, "What's wrong?" She quizzed, sweetly.

He shook his head, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong," It was wrong, though. He couldn't love a human, and miracles were no exception, either. She had hormones and he didn't. She'd be able to have children, and he'd be left in a sorrowful life of loneliness. And, even if a girl was crazy enough to love him, they'd still never be capable of having children. He had no sperms.

"Well, it doesn't seem like that," She softly told him, stepping towards him, leaving her hair in its mess, as she rested her left hand on his bicep. He felt warm at the touch, surprised he had emotions. Well, he knew he did, but he was pretty good at pretending he didn't. That's why everyone thought he was emotionless. Well, he wasn't. He's just pretty goddamn good at supressing them.

He sighed, deciding it to be a good idea to admit why he was feeling so down, "It's just the fact about the uneven amount of Avengers on the team, Miss Maximoff," He admitted, looking to the pile of presents under the tree. Wanda followed his look, and gave an evil and cheeky smile, before her oak brown eyes met his… whites. He didn't have pupils or irises, "Is this about the presents?" She inquired. He nodded, "Everyone just treats me as though I have no emotions, which is _not _true. Ultron designed me to be very aware," Vision told her. She cocked her head, with a sweet smile, "I don't think so," She told him, her oak brown eyes lighting up. They were supposed to look green, but Vision sincerely thought they were oak.

"Really?" He questioned, with a hint of disbelief in his voice. She nodded, "Of course. Yeah, some robots don't have emotions and rise up to take the planet by storm, like Ultron did, but _dude!_ You're an _android!_ That's three times as awesome!" She announced, straightening her back. Vision chuckled, shaking his head, as she went on, "I've got something for you—gimme a sec," She ran off to her room, leaving Vision to smile to himself. Yup, he had a crush.

He settled down on the armrest of the couch, thinking about his crush, and how she made everything better. "Look what I got for you!" She squealed, holding a present up to his face, "Whoa!" He exclaimed, falling from his spot, remembering then that she was related to Pietro.

"Oops!" She giggled, holding a hand over her smile. Vision sat back up, and smirked at her smile, before she held out the present. It was wrapped in crimson red wrapping paper, with his name written on the tag, in fancy cursive. "JARVIS".

"It's nice to know that you got me a gift, but it's alright. I would've been fine," He told her, half as honest as he felt, as he accepted her gift. "Uh-uh, no can do. You're an Avenger!" She told him, punching his shoulder, as though he were a relative, "I may be new, too, but we're friends! Besides my brother, you're the closest person I can relate to!"

Vision felt his smile creep up a little wider, "Person…?"

"Yeah!" Wanda told him, "I consider everyone people! Even little animals! You see, this's what I need to think of when I bend probability—if I don't, then it doesn't work," She began, sitting next to him on the couch, and laying down in his lap. If he were hum and wasn't crimson red, he'd be blushing bright crimson, "You see, we're all the same. We share the same particles, being made of stardust from the beginning, and we live on the same planet, sharing particles to keep us solid, liquids, or even gases. It's practically science!"

He smiled, resting his fist on his cheek, as his elbow rested on the armrest, admiring her eyes, "I know about science. I was built by Tony," He told her. She giggled, "Go on, open you present," She ordered, with a smile, her eyes actually calm, for once. He chuckled, opening it up, before smiling at what he saw; a stuffed toy of him and the Scarlet Witch, "I have a son…" He gasped, totally naïve. Wanda burst out laughing, toppling off of his lap, "No, silly!" She replied, sitting on her knees, "It's a stuffed toy! We've all got one made of us! Just to symbolise that people actually think you're a hero, even if you're not a human."

He smiled down at the toy. And then the Scarlet Witch one in his other hand, "Why did you give me yours?" He inquired, looking up to meet her eyes. "To let you know that, even if you're a stuffed toy, you're not alone," She told him, walking towards him, and cupping his cheek with her hand, so that she'd look at him. When their eyes sort of met, she gave a half-smile, and kissed his cheek, for barely a second, "If my brother saw that, he would kill us."

Vision chuckled at the joke, feeling as though he was about to allow his system to be overridden by shock, "Uh… yes, Miss Maximoff."

"Please," She began, winking at him, as she sat down in front of the Christmas tree, placing a hand on Pietro's gift to her, "Call me Wanda."

He nodded, "Of course… Wanda."


	2. Bionic

For some reason, upon Tony's request after defeating Ultron once and for all, all the Avengers had gathered in the main room of Stark Towers for a little party, or whatever, that Tony had put together. Natasha and Clint had gone to sit at the back, talking while listening to the music at the same time; a skill only trained people like them could handle. Bruce was seated near the back, sipping his drink, and watching with amazement as Pietro raced around the room, on a sugar high from a cake Tony had brought. Steve was sitting at the back, catching up with his long-lost best friend, Bucky Barnes. AKA, the man who tried to kill hi—_I mean_, Winter Soldier. Oh yeah, Sam Wilson was with them, too. Tony was dancing to the music with Pepper, Rhodey, Thor, Wanda, and Vision.

Vision had listened to music before, but he'd never been able to dance to it. And, plus, Wanda had dragged him on the floor. "Come and dance," she said, "It'll be fun," she said. Well, she was right. Wow. Not that he doubted her intelligence, or anything, and he thought she was pretty smart. Just that he'd always doubted the term "fun", as the only "fun" he'd ever had back when he was a voice in the wall was listening to Tony's music which he requested to be played at maximum sound, just to annoy Pepper. At least, that's what Vision got from that.

Tony left the dancing group to head to the microphone they'd set up, for the DJ, which, now that Vision thought of it, was Tony, considering the way he spoke to the Avengers, "Alright, I'm gonna start something, here, and play a few songs I think would be perfect for you guys," He told them, with an evil smile. Clint looked unimpressed, but, of course, due to Vision knowing him since his early adulthood, meant he would be first, "See if you can guess who this's for," He pressed a button on a remote, replacing the Ke$ha song playing with a song Vision could remember being from the child's movie "Robin Hood", "_Robin Hood and Little John walking through the forest,"_ Was the first lyric that filled the room and, instantly, Clint's face filled with terror while Natasha burst out laughing, covering her mouth in a failed attempt to prevent Clint from watching her laugh, her drink spilling as her arm shook.

"What song is this?" Bucky inquired, staring at the ceiling, as though the music was coming out of nowhere. "Yeah, sounds a bit out of Tony's taste," Steve agreed. "_It's Clint! It's for Clint!_" Pietro shouted, hopping up and down as he took a break from running around, pumping a fist in the air. "Correct!" Tony told him, sounding like a game show host, as he pointed a finger at the white-haired speedster. Pietro cheered, before he realised he was standing still for too long, and proceeded to race around.

Sam smirked, watching him run, before he looked to the pair of World War II heroes, "The song comes from a 1970's movie called "Robin Hood", a kid's movie, based on the English folklore about the same characters, only they're animals. Obviously, Robin Hood's an archer, and so's Clint," He explained, with a smirk. "Oh… I get it, now," Bucky announced, nodding his head in understanding. "How do you know this stuff?" Steve quizzed, with a smile. Sam shrugged, with a shy smile, "I'm a child movie enthusiast. I watch them a lot. "Frozen" was great," Sam gave a thumbs' up, with a grin, and Steve laughed, before being pulled away by Bucky, asking a quick question, "What's "Frozen"?"

"Ah, just a popular children's movie," Steve shook his head with a smile, recapping the movie trailer. "Oh…" Bucky nodded, before smiling mischievously, and elbowing Steve in his bicep, "Sounds like your life story all from the title, huh?"

Steve threw his head back in a laugh, and Bucky joined him, Sam smiling while shaking his head at the inside joke that anyone could understand.

Vision redirected his line of sight back to Tony once the song for Clint was over, "And now, a new song, that I wanna see if you can guess," He pressed a new button on the remote, and a bass guitar played a few notes, before the lyrics broke in, _"The secret side of me, I never let you see_". Vision looked to Bruce as he chuckled, sinking his face into his hand, with a smile, as his shoulders bounced, knowing the song was about him. Vision cocked his head, curiously, as he raised a non-existent eyebrow, before turning to Tony, "Dr. Banner?" He offered.

Tony laughed, "Aw, c'mon! You saw me making the playlist!"

Vision shrugged, apologetically. It was true, he had seen Tony working on the playlist, but only over the security system. Tony was working on the playlist the other day, while Vision was testing all the newly updated security cameras, catching sight of the playlist. He'd only seen the first few, for Clint, Bruce, and Steve (Zero to hero), but he was shooed when Tony caught him.

Vision turned back to Wanda as she gave a laugh, dancing her heart out to the dark song. Somehow, she could find optimism in anything. Like, for example, when this song was supposed to be about a monster living inside a man, she was all like "it's in a cage, so let's dance!" He admired that about her. Always looking on the "half full" side of life. He could never do that. He'd just end up going like "Actually, it's 49.9564206% full… empty… full… empty… both exactly the same, yet opposite…" and blow a fuse with the indirect answers he'd have to calculate. Meaning there's no real answer between full and empty. If he couldn't figure it out, it was inevitable.

Wanda rolled her eyes, as she grabbed Vision's wrists with both hands, one eye open with her giant smile, "C'mon, stop being a buzzkill! Just dance and enjoy the moment!" She insisted, dancing backwards in time to the music. Wanda was always the musical and artistic twin. Pietro was the sporty and stubborn twin, who just spoke a little too fast and was overprotective of his sister. Even though she was, like, five minutes older than him.

Once the song came to an end, Tony spoke, again, "Alright, next up is a song I'm hoping you'll guess by the first lyric—Red Martian, don't you dare spoil this one," Tony smiled, winking at the android with a seriously red complexion, but not seductively, it was more in a teasing fashion. Vision recoiled, slightly, before nodding.

Wanda laughed again, and so did Steve, as the first lyrics to a song played, "_Oh, bless my soul! Herc was on a roll! Person of the week in every Greek opinion poll!_"

"Sounds just like you; it's Steve!" Bucky announced, with a teasing smile as he watched Steve face-palm, with a bright smile, raising his bionic arm into the air. "Yes sir!" Tony responded, saluting the former-army soldier, smiling as a laugh came out of the normally stoic robotically-armed soldier. Doing that was, like, a total accomplishment.

Vision smiled, slightly, before noticing how the stunningly bright streaks of light streamed across Wanda's glowing and dancing form. _Seriously, _she was glowing pink. She was actually a pretty good dancer, in Vision's books. His jaw dropped as the lights made her look, like, Jagger, or something.

"Wow…" He gasped out, and, before he knew it, the song was over, playing a robotic-like, upbeat song, "Here's a song I know a certain s_omeone _can relate to!" Tony narrated, as the lyrics arrived, _"This is the moment that I take over your mind-frame. Step into the picture that I paint using my brain games!" _Vision gave an annoyed sigh, staring up at the ceiling as the music played. He knew who this song was for, as everyone but him was laughing, except for Wanda… she was… interested, "_Ooh! _I love this song!" She announced. His jaw went slack, and his eyes, if he had pupils and irises, would've shrunk. Of course, none of this would've happened if Wanda's glow hadn't gotten any brighter, until he realised why they call her "Scarlet".

The lights seemed to encase the glowing witch in an aura of red as her hair began to float from its' natural place, _"I'm bionic, take it supersonic, hey! I'm bionic, hit ya' like a rocket, hey-ee-eh!" _Those were the lyrics that turned Wanda into a dancing machine, Pietro happily cheering her along… for about five seconds before he found interest in the turntables on the stage, which he soon had to fight Tony for. Of course, with one genius billionaire being only half-sober and a speedy miracle on a sugar-high, they'd turned it into a slap fight.

But Vision wasn't focusing on that. He was more interested in the girl performing in front of him, the cheers of the other Avengers and their friends far off in the background… the very distant background.

This song was meant for him, and she was dancing to it like it was the best thing ever. Which, unknown to him, sort of was. "Bionic" meant robotic, and "robotic" was what Vision was. "I know how you feel," Vision looked to his left, after hearing the hyperactive voice and then feeling as the owner laid his elbow on his shoulder. Vision's eyebrows furrowed when he saw Pietro smiling at Wanda, who beamed back, "Huh?" Vision voiced, totally out of character, he knew, the minute he said "huh". "You see her glowing and immediately feel the attraction to walk towards her like a moth to a flame, and then take her on a joyride until she gets whiplash," Well, that was a shock. Vision was with him until he went into something about a joyride, and then completely against the thing about whiplash.

Vision turned to look at Pietro's goofy smile, and gave him an unamused smile, his little gem on his forehead glowing with a warning that he can and will fire a laser at the much more sporty twin, who laughed and raced off. Surprisingly, the laugh sounded very much like Woody the Woodpecker's laugh.

Once the song ended, Wanda stopped glowing, and announced Vision's name, not even taking her eyes off of the robot, "Vision," She calmly announced, Tony a little annoyed that it took someone this long to figure it out, "_Finally,_" He huffed, playing an Eminem, _"Look, I was going to go easy on you, not to hurt your feelings…"_ Not many people could figure it out, at first, and were rather confused as to who the heck this was, until the ending came up, and barely anyone knew what was being said. They looked to Pietro, however, when he started rapping along to it, _"Uh, summa lumma dooma lumma you assuming I'm a human, what I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman?" _Both rapped, and, once it was over, everyone yelled out "Pietro!", causing both Tony and said miracle to burst out laughing.

Throughout the rest of the party, they decided to have a karaoke battle, with a certain question remaining hanging in the air ("Maximoff-off?"), and so it was brother versus sister, singing along to boy-girl songs, one being so slow that Pietro was getting bored.

Throughout the whole party, though, Vision couldn't help but remain in the past, thinking about how Wanda had danced her best to his song. _His'._ She didn't even bother with her brothers'; it was his'.

And that was all he cared about. Not the fact that Pietro had sped up the song speed to 50x in a blink, and was singing along to his part flawlessly, Wanda trying to decipher the words.


	3. If he dies Young

'**K, so, I watched Avengers: Age of Ultron and, frankly, I don't wanna talk about it *shun* I mean, **_**Pietro!**_** I probably would've cried, but I had a half-full bladder—and you don't wanna hear about that, do you? But, nonetheless, I just **_**loved**_** every Vision scene! :D I mean, Tony and Steve are just talking and Tony's like "I'll take on Ultron since he doesn't seem that fond of me" or something and Vision just walks by all casual and stuff and says "that's true; he hates you the most" and then he goes and lifts Thor's hammer; **_**holy Pietro! HE LIFTED THE HAMMER!**_** He's freakin' amazing! I just sat through the whole movie after the part they get his chamber from Ultron, imagining how, technically, Ultron created the body and Tony created the mind; so does that make Tony and Ultron his parents? XD (I was also imagining Ultron just going into labour to give birth to Vision; I'm so sad X'D)**

**And here's this, 'CAUSE SOMEONE HAD TO DO IT, GOSH**

Vision followed Wanda through the halls of the new S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, looking through the windows but paying mind to where Wanda was heading. When they took a sudden turn to the left, though, Vision suddenly felt both curious and confused. Why were they heading to the morgue? Oh, right. Wanda had been going there every day since Pietro was… well, everyone tried not to think about it. They all had their own ways of remembering the oldest Maximoff twin. Yes, apparently, Wanda was joking when she said she was five minutes older than him; he's actually twelve minutes older than her.

"Um, Wanda?" Vision actually hesitated. He might've only known Pietro for a brief amount of time, but Pietro had a bit of a part in waking him up. If it wasn't for Pietro, he wouldn't probably be the way he was. Well, he wasn't too sure. Mostly because it never happened before. "Yes?" Wanda turned to look at him, but she didn't have the smile Vision loved to see on her. She looked much better smiling. But she hadn't done so since Pietro had been shot right through the heart by Ultron's laser. "Why are we going to the morgue?" Vision happened to know for a fact that Wanda had been visiting there to stare at her brother's cold body once Tony offered to throw a funeral service for him. "I'm not letting my brother get buried in the ground," She growled, turning back to look at the path in front of her. Vision felt his eyebrow-shaped-things furrow, before he continued to follow her close behind. "He was born to run," Wanda continued, "And it wasn't his time. He's been helping me run this whole time. I've lost my parents, and I'm not losing him," Well, those sentences didn't really go together but he wasn't going to point it out.

"And, might I ask, how do you plan on bringing him to life again? As far as I know, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s the only one currently successful with bringing a human being back to life," Vision inquired, trying not to sound unsupportive. He just didn't want Wanda getting too disappointed if it didn't work. Wanda simply turned to glare at him, and Vision said no more. They proceeded to walk in silence, until they were right outside the door. With Wanda's hand on the handle, she started hysterically laughing, "You know what?" She turned to look at him with a bit of a crazed smile, and Vision knew simultaneously that he didn't like that smile, "I'm not sure," Wanda laughed, shaking her head, "I've got the power to do so much but I feel as though I can only do very little. Who knows? Maybe I'll "discover something about myself" when I try," She giggled, pushing the door open, and Vision felt a little worried for her. He was beginning to think Pietro's death was finally catching up to her, along with her powers, and thus turning her insane.

Vision remained silent, choosing to mute himself before he could say something dumb.

When they stepped into the room, though, Wanda's eyes widened and her jaw hit the ground at the sight of her brother lying on an examination table, the sheet only covering his lower half, and marks made along his chest and stomach with Sharpie. Even Vision could find that a little cruel. His sister was still alive and grieving and they were planning on cutting him up? Bruce might not know if something was cool or not, but he was sure this wasn't.

Vision glanced at the young woman, searching for her expression, and finding himself in slight fear once he noticed her irises go bright scarlet and her fists clench, "Vision…?" She let out, with a high voice, but Vision could tell she was concealing her anger. "Yes?" Vision answered, walking toward the examination table and tracing his finger along the dotted line on Pietro's chest. "What do you think is happening here?" Vision looked up and watched Wanda's eye twitch. "Well," Vision began to respond, using his mind stone to analyse the situation and to search for any nearby sources of mind power, eyes widening when he sensed some coming from the room next door, "Are you sure you want an answer?" He turned to look at the girl with a raised eyebrow. He was built without emotions and was pretty sure he wasn't taking the situation appropriately.

"_They're trying to cut him up!_" Wanda screamed, and a blast of scarlet came from her fists and knocked everything to the floor. Well, at least she was going on light. Vision could see, in her mind, that she was trying not to cause any more damage to her brother and him. And Vision knew she could be uncontrollable when she wanted to, considering when she killed off at least over a dozen Ultron bots.

The lights started flickering and several books started melting down the shelves, and Vision raised an eyebrow from his place ducked on the floor. He'd never seen that before. Well, the melting books thing. He would sometimes flicker the lights on and off when he was JARVIS to freak out any visitors. It was surprisingly amusing.

The doors swung open and in stepped several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, some doctors and some actual field agents with guns. "_I'm GRIEVING HERE!_" Wanda screeched, blasting at them. Those agents dropped to the floor, except for one doctor, and Vision didn't have to read his mind to know he was the lead doctor on the examination. Wanda sauntered over to him, while Vision just started moving his legs towards Pietro, the examination table being the only thing left standing in the room. The only difference was that Pietro had somehow shifted to the side. Vision pressed a hand to the dead man's chest, searching for anything. The only thing he found, however, was the hole Ultron had shot in his chest. Vision looked up when he noticed Wanda beginning to yell at the lead doctor, "My brother sacrificed his life to save your greatest marksman and a child, and his only wish for if he dies young was to be buried in the graveyard of our hometown, and how do you reward him? You try to cut him open!" Wanda screamed, clenching her fists and the man screamed with her. Vision winced, knowing she was too far gone in her mind to think through her actions. Before she could plunge her hand into his chest cruelly and unmercifully, however, she stopped herself and blinked. She shook her head and looked around, gaping at the people lying around her.

"Oh god…" She hesitated, spinning to Vision with wild eyes. The man sighed in relief, the burning pain in his chest diminishing. She pounced on Vision's arm and started watching him with tear-filled scarlet eyes, "Did I do this?" She cried, eyes wide with panic. Vision didn't have to answer for her to piece together that she did. "Oh… _god_," She burst out, collapsing on the ground and crying. A scarlet wave, however, rushed out of her hand and shot through the ground. Vision flew above the ground and hovered above it and watched the wave shoot through the floor, then the walls, and then the ceiling, and then the furniture. He watched the wave strike the people lying motionlessly on the floor, the scarlet waves ending over their hearts. It didn't seem to effect the lead doctor, however, who started crying with relief.

There were groans all around, the rest of the dead bodies who'd been there longer remaining dead, as they were missing a few organs. Wanda wiped her tears, turning to look at the group of agents and almost screamed when she caught sight of one of the agents holding their gun up to her and pulling the trigger.

Vision had caught sight of that, too, but before he could've done anything to save her, a black and white blur was up and had caught the bullet between his fingers. "Really, now," The Romanian accent had caused many eyes in the room to widen and several gasps to escape the room. Wanda opened her eyes and looked up to see her twin brother—perfectly alive—examining the bullet between his fingers casually as though it couldn't kill him, and yelped out, "Was that necessary?" He was wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, because he didn't want anyone seeing him naked. He had been able to keep a straight face for a while, before noticing his sister's presence behind her. He turned to look at her and flashed his winning smile and Wanda burst into tears of happiness. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug while Vision floated back down to the floor, watching carefully.

Pietro kept speaking to her in Romanian, and her replying in the same language. They pressed their foreheads together until their noses touched and Pietro wiped a tear away from her cheek. Vision just stood awkwardly to the side, feeling like the ultimate third wheel. He'd looked that up after Tony pointed it out to him every time Pietro and Wanda held hands. They were seriously close. Closer than most siblings. Tony considered JARVIS and FRIDAY to be siblings, but Vision wasn't JARVIS. And yet he still felt resentful to her.

Pietro directed his eyes from Wanda to Vision and flashed him a smile, before speaking, "Hey," Vision looked up, while Pietro continued, "I'm having a guess you were watching out for my sister while I was gone?" Pietro had that smile that said he knew he did. Vision didn't reply, though. He just stood there and stared. He didn't have anything to say, and robots don't hesitate. He simply pulled a small smile and gave a curt nod. Pietro's smile became a grin, just as Wanda started jumping around and clapping her hands together, "Oh my gosh, he's _back!_ Vision!" Wanda started bouncing with his hand in hers, "Pietro's _back!_" Suddenly, she gasped and lost her smile, "He's back," She stated, pulling away from Vision, just as he felt his system heat up. "What're we gonna tell the team?" She inquired, beginning to pace. "Team?" Pietro questioned, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. They ignored him, however, and Vision took Wanda's hands in his. He never realised how tiny they were, but now was not a time to think of it, "We can't just tell them he's alive out of the blue!" Wanda continued to panic, trying to move one of her hands to push back her hair until Vision gave them a little squeeze and she looked up, "Wanda, look at me," Vision instructed, and she did so, "We'll keep it a secret between us and your brother," Frankly, he preferred it to be just 'us' but then it would imply that Pietro was being left out of something.

Wanda nodded, biting her lip and smiling, "Yeah, our secret."

And Vision smiled back.

**Pietro didn't, though :/ he was too busy wondering how to kill a robot**


	4. Friend-zoned

**I don't remember who asked last chapter, but it occurred to me that some people didn't really understand what happened last chapter; Wanda, in the comics, has the ability to bend probability. I imagined that she didn't know that in the movie and only discovered that when she brought her brother back to life (it's not supposed to be that descriptive and I sorta' wrote it to deal with Pietro's death and the other part was because I had an idea, sorry).**

**This chapter's more like Pietro and Vision doing some bro-stuff for women and talking about random stuff—mostly Wanda. New brOTP!**

Vision and Pietro were both sporting frowns as they entered the shop. It was their turn to do the shopping and both of them figured it wasn't really a good idea to go out; Vision for his appearance and Pietro suddenly being resurrected. Most of the world who kept up with the Avengers would've known this stuff about them both. And then the team decide to send them shopping together as shopping buddies to get the news out to the world, and the worst part was what they were supposed to pick up; _feminine items._

Yes, Wanda had reached that time of the month and she'd spent the morning screaming at Pietro to get the plastic applicators from Tampax. She wasn't really in the mood, or it could've been just a hate for mornings, but she was relatively nicer as the day went on. It could've also had something to do with siblings, but Vision had no knowledge of this stuff.

The pair walked in dressed completely different to how they normally do. Pietro was wearing his black jacket over his blue shirt with a sign printed on the centre saying "Speed limit: Infinity" only it didn't actually say "infinity", it said the symbol, but close enough. Wanda, apparently, had another shirt saying "Warning: Do not touch my TRIUMPH Speed Twin: Serious or life-threatening injuries may occur". She knew it meant something different, but she brought it just for the mickey. She wears them for pyjamas.

Vision was wearing a plain white shirt and was borrowing Tony's baggy jeans. You have no idea how awkward it was walking into a shop completely red with a white-haired speedster next to you, reading through the shopping list at an impossible pace, "Ok," Pietro began, pulling his concealing black sunglasses off of his face and glanced at Vision, blinking his eyes to get used to the light, "We need bread, milk, poptarts," Pietro paused as he read poptarts over in his mind, a disgruntled expression on his face when he finally put two and two together and realised poptarts wasn't on the list before, "_Naiba,_ Thor. Stop touching my list," The speedster sighed and brushed his hair back, continuing, "Anyway, there's also some of Tony's Axe deodorant, Natasha wants some more shampoo—her and Wanda use the same type, so I know what she wants—Steve needs more toothpaste, we're also in need of cereal, some energy bars, and that freeze pizza stuff. Tony likes using that stuff to mock Steve. And, of course, _tampons_," Pietro read, shoving one hand in his pocket and looking around the shop after a brief shiver at the word. "Let's get a trolley," Vision nodded, and the pair moved to pick out a trolley from the stock at the side of the entrance, "I've got Tony's credit card, so I think we've got enough money," Vision told Pietro, who immediately snapped his head to look at the droid. "You think so?" He inquired. Vision watched him from the corner of his eye and looked him up and down, before raising a non-existent eyebrow and answered, "Yes, I'm pretty sure; why?" Pietro just grinned brightly at him and dashed off to some place Vision wasn't sure of. He was too busy blinking. However, he did catch sight of that weird blue smoke that always seemed to come off from him.

Vision had stayed in place, however, and decided to wait for the guy. And then Pietro returned with his arms full with two bags of candy. He dropped them into the trolley and grinned sheepishly at the confused robot, "Ok," Vision blinked, "Why?"

"You don't get it," Pietro shook his head, picking up one of the bags and holding it up to Vision, "Because of all the calories or whatever I burn off I need to keep my energy up _somehow_. And, plus, I really like candy," The Avenger continued grinning sheepishly, dropping the packet back in the trolley. Vision figured it couldn't hurt Tony's wallet to buy a few bags of sweets and shrugged, "Ok, sure," Pietro silently cheered and they proceeded to make their way down the closest aisle, which was for bread. After a comfortable-but-rather-tense silence, Pietro broke it as he reached for two packets of bread to throw in the trolley, "Hey, Vision…?" Pietro hesitantly lead off, catching the attention of the droid. "Yes?" Vision answered, and Pietro continued, throwing in the first loaf of bread and going for the second. "Do you… have a crush on my sister?" He inquired, now leaning on the trolley.

Vision felt his system begin to overheat at the thought that his crush was that obvious. Was it? Or was Pietro just a fast-thinker? Geez, this is nerve wrecking. Did humans always get like this? Wait, if Pietro noticed this and he was a fast-thinker, does that mean others will pick up on it soon, too?

His attention was caught by Pietro poking his neck with his index finger, "Are you ok?" He questioned, once Vision snapped out of his system error. "Yes, thank you," Vision replied, and Pietro took his finger away, "What was the question again?" He continued as he rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the ground. "I asked if you had a crush on my sister," Pietro seemed to be finding this quite enjoyable, but, then again, he was asking if Vision had a crush on his sister; the last remaining member of his family and the only person/being/thing he loved more than candy.

"Oh," Vision blinked and continued staring at the ground. What was he supposed to say? "Yes, I, Vision the red robot, has a crush on your younger twin sister who means everything to you despite the fact that she might be a little bit crazy, but don't tell her"? You don't say that type of stuff to the sibling of your crush.

"Right," He continued, a little bit quieter with a sadder look on his face. Pietro watched it carefully, before addressing the situation quickly in his head. His sister could do with some more people to lean on other than himself, considering what happened with the Ultron incident, and Vision seemed like a good guy. Pietro decided, out of all the other Avengers, he'd have preferred his sister to be closest to Vision. So he flashed a smile and nudged Vision in the shoulder, "Hey, it's cool if you are. I mean, occasionally, I might get mad at you because I forgot, but I'm not usually as bad as my sister when I'm mad. Or Bruce," He blinked, furrowing his eyebrows at the thought. Vision glanced up from looking at the floor and tried reading Pietro's mind, but immediately decided not to once he saw how fast it was going. He'd probably get mind-stone-whiplash.

"What're you talking about?" Vision decided to pretend he _didn't_ have a crush on _anyone_ at the moment, and he'd reveal it when he was up to it. But he knew Pietro knew he was lying, just from the way he smiled, "Ok, sure," He trailed off, nodding his head slowly, before his attention was caught by cereal and energy bars, "Ooh!" He chirped, zooming from Vision's side and grabbing the Cheerios. "Pietro, Natasha said we're getting the Kellogs!" Vision told him, stubbornly, and couldn't help the smile that came from Pietro whining and reluctantly grabbing the Kellogs.

"Pietro!" Vision yelped. "Hmm?" The speedster turned to glance at Vision, hands reaching for Kellogs. "Don't use your powers in a store," Vision looked around, before settling on glaring at the floor, "There're so many spilt milk cartons everywhere," He went on. Pietro watched him for a moment before snickering to himself and shaking his head, "You're so young. I've never slipped up in the store before," He turned to grab the energy bars, threw them in the trolley, and ran off to the milk section. When he was gone, however, Vision shut his eyes as a wince once he heard a loud thud come from behind him. He snapped them open when he heard some arguing coming soon after. He rolled his eyes and proceeded to push the trolley round the corner to see what was up.

What he saw, however, was a sight worthy of being videotaped and being sent back for the other Avengers. Vision discretely started videotaping Pietro, covered in milk, having a slap-fight with a probably-forty year old woman who seemed to try so hard to be young, what with her fake hair, so much makeup, and the clothes. "Pietro!" Vision called out, probably for the seventh time that day. Why couldn't the guy stay focused on one thing at a time? Geez, he'd need a leash in a minute…! Wanda had actually told him their parents did that until he was seven. What goes on in his mind? _I wonder how Wanda's doing with the other Ave—ooh, look! Puppy! Wait, that's not a puppy!_

"Oh my god, you don't need to keep yelling at me, I _got it,_" Pietro huffed, turning away from the woman he was "fighting". The pair picked out some milk—the regular kind, not that goat milk Pietro and Wanda were surprisingly familiar with—and headed off to the next aisle, in search of poptarts. The woman, however, turned to her teenaged daughter and sent her a panicked look. The daughter, however, simply nodded her head, "He was pretty cute," And she rolled the trolley off, "And the red guy was kinda' cute, too."

"Seriously, though," Pietro continued, reaching for the poptarts. Lucky thing he was pretty tall. "The thing about my sister," Vision's expression darkened, if a robot could do so, and he continued to stare at the young man, "Well…" He decided to just answer, "She's pretty nice."

"Heh," Pietro smiled, taking a second box, knowing how much Thor liked his poptarts, "Come on, man; if Bruce can see it, I'm sure it's pretty obvious you've got a crush on Wanda," Pietro turned to grin at Vision, and the robot had started heating up. He knew Bruce might've figured it out, kind of, but then _Pietro_ knew and he's normally so dense until someone blurts it out in his face or if it's his sister… ah, it made sense then.

"It's not that bad," Vision mumbled. Holy mind stone, what on earth was he doing? He was sounding like a little kid! He glanced up when he heard Pietro chuckling, "Whatever you say, Vision," The pair made their move to the next section, where they picked up the freeze pizza.

Then, last but not least, was the body care section. They picked up some toothpaste for Steve, deodorant for Tony, and then some shampoo for Natasha. "Right…" Pietro's face crunched up in disgust as he remembered what they'd saved for last, "Why the heck didn't we go for that first?" He whined, dropping in Natasha's shampoo. "It'll be easier to just get them now instead of just dragging our feet. Neither of us like shopping and I can tell you think we're going too slow," Vision stated, arching an eyebrow without a smile, getting over the fact that Pietro knew about his crush on his sister. But just because he got over it doesn't mean he forgot. He's still a little cringey. In fact, it's tearing apart his robot-hood.

"Did you read my mind for that?" Pietro inquired, raising an eyebrow. "No one can read your mind," Vision replied, smoothening his face until it was perfectly symmetrical, and looked straight out at the aisle in front of him. He could hear Pietro laughing from behind him, before the white-haired speedster raced up next to him, "The thing is, though," Pietro continued, with a small smile, "I don't usually have to do shopping alone. I've never been alone before in my life."

Vision watched him for a moment, considering saying something, before they found themselves in the "sanitary" section, surrounded with tampons. At the end of the aisle, a blond young woman with a small frame and short shoulder-length hair stood next to a tall and well-built African American, staring at a shelf full of tampons. "They're pretty cute together, huh?" Pietro mused, smiling at the couple. Vision watched them, blinking at them for a moment, before turning to look to the side where a man was creeping up on them. His frown furrowed when he caught sight of the same man smacking her butt. The girl spun around, eyes on fire, and then everything was just a blur of Kung Fu. The girl had grabbed the man's arm, kicked her leg up, slung herself around his neck until she'd gotten him in a headlock. Then, using her momentum, spun around and slammed the guy to the ground.

Pietro and Vision blinked in unison, watching the blond and the taller man begin to converse. "Happened again, didn't it?" The man hardly batted an eye at the occurrence! "You could at least help me!" The blond yelled, and Pietro reeled back, blinking a ton. Mostly at the fact that the girl wasn't a girl; she was a man. "Well, personally," Vision spoke up, moving the trolley closer and stopping in front of the pair, "I think you handled that pretty well."

"Thank you," The blond sighed, brushing a lock of his blond hair back. "I'm sorry," Pietro began again, holding a hand up to silence them all, "You're a _girl?_"

The blond's eyes lit up with flames until the taller man grabbed his shoulder, "Don't make me forget I'm a pacifist!" The blond screamed, while his friend sighed. "Sorry about Danny," The man apologised, pushing Danny behind him, "It's happened too many times for his liking. Hi, I'm Luke," The taller—Luke—greeted. Pietro nodded, deciding to reply, "I'm Pietro and this's Vision," He pointed to the android, and, once Danny could look at him without the anger, his eyes widened, "Whoa," Danny blinked, "Is this normal?" He asked Luke, preparing to poke Vision until the droid grabbed his finger. "You're not normal, Dan," Luke replied, grabbing two boxes of tampons. "Fine," Danny retorted, deciding not to continue the conversation and walked back up to Luke's side.

"Sorry," Vision apologised, approaching Luke and reaching for a box of tampons. "Ah…" Luke mused Vision paused to look at him curiously. "What?" Vision blinked, reeling his hand back. He tried to search for Pietro, but realised it was pointless once he heard the Romanian accent scream out, "_Gah! AGAIN!? It's the same puddle of milk, dammit!_" and winced.

"You're here for your girl, aren't you?" Luke winked, and Danny actually looked at Luke and then to Vision, waiting for an answer. "No," Vision answered quickly, grabbing a box and holding it protectively to his chest. "Colleen's our friend, too," Luke pointed his thumb at Danny, who nodded in agreement, "But she would've gotten this stuff herself; it was Misty who insisted on us getting the boxes while we're out."

"Seriously," Vision loosened his movements and dropped the box in the trolley and sighed, "She's just a friend."

"Hey, Luke?" Danny began again, and Vision turned back to look at the completely confused blond in front of him, "Didn't you say something about this thing called a "friend-zone"?" Oh boy. Vision groaned once he heard that. Tony had briefly thought Vision had a crush on Wanda and offered him that he was in the friend-zone until Vision finally convinced him that he didn't.

"Yeah," Luke grinned, exchanging a look between him and Danny and then Vision, "Sounds like you've got it pretty bad if you're buying her tampons and she's "just a friend"."

"Did _somebody _say "friend-zone"?" A new voice entered the conversation. Everyone turned their heads up to the new source of voice coming from the top of the nearby aisle shelf to see a brown-haired man with brushed-back hair lying in a "seductive" pose with one hand on his hip and the other keeping his head propped up. He had a scar running through his eyebrow, and a smaller one going through his lip.

"Um…" Everyone looked to each other, unsure if they should invite this man into the conversation or not. Then Danny just randomly replied, "Yeah, this guy over here's stuck in it," He announced, pointing a finger at Vision, who immediately blurted out "there is no friend-zone if there is no crush". "Ah," This newcomer mused, rolling off the shelf and landing on his face with a loud crunch, "Oh," He winced, while Luke and Danny watched curiously. The newcomer lifted his head up and turned to them, and Danny immediately screeched, scratching at Luke's arm, as he watched perfectly still. "I forgot to introduce myself. Hi, I'm Wade," The newcomer smiled, despite the definitely-broken and definitely-bleeding nose. "Are you aware that your nose is broken?" Vision inquired, after completing a scan. "It's fine," Wade chuckled, waving the problem off, before grabbing Vision by the shoulders. Vision, frankly, wasn't very comfortable with this weirdo touching his shoulders. "Dude," He began, "There's no such thing as the friend-zone."

"Seriously, can you cover that?" Luke questioned, pointing to his nose, while Danny hid behind him. "Ok…" Vision watched Wade walk backward, before he jumped into the shelf and broke a hole in it.

"Um…" Luke trailed off, and then Pietro showed up, with a coke in hand, "What'd I miss?"

"Just some stranger named Wade telling him there's no such thing as the friend-zone," Danny whimpered, stepping out from behind Luke, before wincing when he heard a woman screaming. It was most likely at Wade's horrific sight.

**I don't know if you caught it, but I was trying to include a few Marvel characters; Danny Rand (Iron Fist), Luke Cage (Power Man), and Wade Wilson (Deadpool), with a few cameo appearances from Misty Knight and Colleen Wing, Misty being Danny's girlfriend and Colleen being Misty's best friend.**

**Gosh, Wade's so weird, I love him XD I tried describing Ryan Reynolds, but… um…**


	5. Romanian hammers & Avenging poptarts

**Sorry to Guest, who mentioned I got the eye colour wrong; sorry about that, I thought Wanda had brown eyes and I hadn't done my research XD But I'm glad people like my story-thing hybrid! And IceDynamiteDragonflyStars, I'm glad you found it funny! :D I got this chapter idea when Vision picked up the hammer!**

"Why do we need cameras for this?" Vision questioned, standing with Thor in front of Tony's video camera. On the coffee table sat Thor's hammer that only Thor himself could lift. Well, it used to only be moved by Thor, but then Vision lifted it and then everything Thor knew became, well, weird.

"I'm recording this thing to send to Pepper, Jane, Darcy, Loki, Hill, and Sharon," Tony replied, Steve leaning over his shoulder to watch the process of working a video camera, until Sharon was mentioned, "Why'd you bring Sharon up?" He blushed, "It's not as though I'm into her, or anything…"

"Are you seriously focusing on the fact that they're sending this thing to Sharon and _not_ focusing on the fact that Loki's going to see it?" Clint questioned, arms crossed over his chest as he slumped against the couch. Natasha was next to him, propping herself up on her knees. Next to her also sat Bruce, who was thinking the same thing as Clint but didn't bother saying it. He didn't have as much of a problem with that as Clint.

Tony smirked, but only for a moment as he looked from Steve to the pair of hammer-lifters, "Ok, go," He ordered. "You want me to just pick it up?" Thor questioned, wrapping his hand around the handle and giving the pair of superheroes a questioning look. Tony nodded while Steve continued to blush, "Yeah," Tony insisted, "And then pass it to Vision," He nodded his head once at Vision as a gesture. Thor nodded and picked it up, "This is Mjölnir," He spoke, tossing the hammer in the air and catching it, "She's only responsive to those worthy of being able to hold it," And then he handed it to Vision, accidentally whacking him in the chest. It would wind a normal person, but Vision isn't a person. He took the handle and started swinging the hammer, much to Thor's chagrin.

"Yay, Vision!" Wanda cheered with a happy grin. Pietro chuckled at her enthusiasm, looking back from Wanda to the display in front of each of the Avengers. Vision distracted himself due to that cheer, and looked from the hammer to Wanda, and didn't realise he'd accidentally swung the heavy hammer into Thor's cheek, knocking him to the side. Time fell silent, until Pietro started "oohing". And then Thor turned his head so Vision could see the fury in his eyes. Vision stared into them, with a neutral look, because he didn't have many emotions, and apologised softly, "I'm sorry," And then Thor snatched the hammer from the android and slammed it into the side of his head.

The room filled with gasps, but Tony continued to record because he wanted to see what happened next. Wanda sprang from her seat and started looking over the side of Vision's head. "Oh," She blinked, moving back a little, "His eye popped out," She sent a glare to Thor, who was starting to regret his actions. Wanda's eyes started going from green to scarlet and her hands started glowing. Before anyone could even tell what was happening, Wanda had pounced on Thor, despite the fact that it was an uneven fight, and started attacking him, while he defended. "_CALCA CHE VACCA!_" She screamed, tugging at his hair. No one was really sure what that meant, but they were guessing it was something weird from the way Pietro had blinked. The oldest twin sighed into his hand, running up to Vision, "Wanda, I'm pretty sure a god can't be trampled by a cow," He commented, looking over Vision's empty eye socket and then looking around on the floor for the eye. Soon, Clint, Steve, Natasha, and Bruce joined, while Vision just stood still at the side, head lolled to the side, as though he were haunting somebody. Tony, however, was too busy laughing at the fight and the idea that Wanda was cursing Thor to be trampled by cows. She was just clinging to him like a koala and hair-pulling like a teenaged girl getting their Starbucks' taken away from them.

She kept screaming in Romanian and Pietro kept telling her that "her curses were unlikely" but never really translated. Vision, thinking with his mind stone, was finding this new emotion. He wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't fluster, it wasn't happiness, it wasn't anger, it was… well, he _thinks_ it's flattery. He's flattered that Wanda is fighting for him. He thinks that's it, though. He's got a genius-level knowledge on mostly everything, except Romanian and emotions, so he could've easily mixed flattery up with disgust. But why would he feel disgusted? There's something wrong with him if he's thinking it might be disgust. But, then again, half his face had been smashed.

"This is _so _going on YouTube," Tony commented, smiling to himself as he watched the god and the "witch" fight. "Hey, Steve!" He called over the fighting, looking from the fight to the war hero, who glanced up, "Help me come up with a name for this thing!"

Steve rolled his eyes, sending the engineer an annoyed look, "For all things free, Stark, are you serious?" Tony lost his smile and sent Steve an annoyed look, "Steve, don't do this to me," Tony plead, with a slight glare. "Do what?" Steve questioned, while Natasha hopped off the floor, holding a robotic eyeball in hand, yelling out a victorious "I found it". "Become the whole package of "Captain America"," Tony waved one of his free hands around, the other one focusing on Thor and Wanda, "With the American references; sooner or later I'm gonna start hearing you yell out "holy freshly baked apple pie!"!" Tony continued, eyes now trained on the ceiling. "I don't do that…" Steve mumbled. "He doesn't curse about apple pie," Bruce commented, trying to fit the eyeball into Vision's eye socket with the help of Pietro and Natasha. Clint was too busy wondering where Steve and Tony's conversation might go. "But I once heard him say "sweet Texas"," Bruce finished, whacking Pietro in the side when the younger tried to force the eyeball in with the heel of his hand.

Steve frowned, blushing a little now, while Tony started laughing, and looked back to the fight between Wanda and Thor, "Witch with the scarlet eyes," Thor began to address, "I had not meant to hit our red-skinned friend; I lost control of my emotions." Wanda screamed, punching him in the face at the same time as she was tugging on his hair, "I will give you nightmares for months!" She yelled out in English this time, stopping her punching to hold up a hand and summoned the poptarts out of the fridge, "And may your poptarts _burn._"

"_No!_" Thor yelled out, starting to fight back. In Vision's mind, he was already conducting internal repairs in his head. He'd get to his body repairs when Bruce, Natasha, and Pietro got his eye back in. He'd help them, but he could only do one thing at a time. He did see, with his remaining eye, Thor jog backwards and slam Wanda into the wall, "Hey!" Pietro yelled out. Obviously, Pietro had seen that, too. He soon rushed from his side next to Natasha to start getting Thor away from his sister. "Naiba, Thor, no one's gonna burn your poptarts!" Pietro yelled, jumping up and down next to Thor, despite only being four inches shorter. He was also three inches taller than his sister, who was five foot seven. "Really?" Thor pouted, ignoring Wanda's form slumping off his back and onto the floor, rubbing her shoulder. Pietro watched her for a moment, biting his lip at the fact that he figured now wouldn't be a good idea to get to his sister's side, and looked back to the god, "Really, now can you please not crush my sister's bones? I only have one sister," Pietro commented. He chuckled softly as Wanda yelled out a "Oh my gosh, Pietro, so if you had more sisters you wouldn't mind me being crush?" He knew she was joking. He always said that and she always joked with him.

"Ok," Thor nodded, before running over to where his poptarts had fallen and ate one raw. Tony's face scrunched up, before he turned the camera to himself and addressed whoever was watching, "A day in the life of the Avengers. Don't you love how we're the only ones who can save your world?" And he stopped recording to help Vision. But Vision was still caught up in his thoughts. Wanda had fought for him. And, though it was more of a retreat defeat, she was winning. Against a _god._ And she would've won, too, if she hadn't pulled up the poptarts. Thor will do anything for three things; his friends, his family, and his poptarts.

"I'm so sending this to Pepper," Tony mused once everyone calmed down and he was able to fit in Vision's eyeball.

Once all the chaos was over and Vision's face had been able to fix itself, he'd gone up to Wanda with a small shy smile, "Excuse me, Wanda?" She looked up from her book and smiled once she saw him standing there, "Bună, Vision!" He blinked once he heard that, "Cum e fata ta?" And she continued with her Romanian. At least he thought it was Romanian. And he didn't know Romanian. "Um… what?" He questioned, leaning forward a little. "Oh!" She yelped, before laughing, "Sorry, I forgot my English again. That happens, sometimes," She waved it off as an accident and didn't notice the confused look on his face, before she opened her eyes and smiled at him, "What's up?"

Vision just stared at her. He'd have to learn Romanian someday. He shook his mind-stone clear of the thought and answered, "Thanks for avenging me earlier," He thanked. Wanda's smile turned into a grin, "No problem," She turned back to her book once she figured Vision was done. Vision decided he was done and wandered off, wondering what on earth she'd been

Later on, he'd approached Pietro, feeling as awkward as he can with his robotic settings. He'd found Pietro at night, when neither could sleep/recharge and Pietro had gone to get candy from the cupboards (he'd hidden the candy from everyone and had to fight Tony for it when the philanthropist found them). "Excuse me, Pietro?" Pietro glanced up from his Mars bar to look at the android curiously. "Oh," He blinked, before smiling from where he sat and on the counter, "hi, Vision. Can't sleep, either?"

Vision shook his head, "I don't sleep. But I had a question I thought of when I saw you," Vision replied, moving closer and rubbing his arm awkwardly. He never felt awkward in his life. But, then again, he's only been around for, like, a month, or something. "What's wrong?" Pietro furrowed his eyebrows, losing his smile and leaning forward. "Nothing," Vision shook his head, "I just want to know if…" Vision trailed off with a mumble, looking off to his side. "If what?" Pietro echoed. "If you'll teach me some Romanian," Vision finally blurted, leaving Pietro in stunned silence and wide eyes. They both, really, remained silent.

**So this'll be continued in the next chapter! Thor's prompt to whack Vision in the side of his head was a bit OOC for him, but I just imagined he'd be annoyed if someone could lift his hammer and manoeuvre it so easily. I think I mostly took his reactions from the first Thor movie :/ I know, now, that he'd be more likely to just laugh and try to pat him on the back only to whack him forward. But I had an idea that Wanda would probably pounce on the poor soul who decided to hurt any of her friends.**


	6. Romanian hammers & Avenging poptarts, 2

**Part two! ;)  
(And, honestly, disneyobsessionist? I've only ever watched the beginning of Howl's Moving Castle; I had no idea that they said that XD)**

"If you'll teach me some Romanian," Vision finally blurted, leaving Pietro in stunned silence and wide eyes. They both, really, remained silent.

"Um…" Pietro finally let out a sound, eyes unblinking, and then he cleared his mind, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Will you teach me Romanian?" Vision echoed with some differences in his wording. Pietro continued to stare at him. "…Can't you just use Google Translate, or something? Or ask Wanda?" Pietro scrunched his nose up, putting his bag of candy to the side and hopping off the counter. "I think we both know Google Translate is hardly an option," Vision scoffed, rolling his eyes at the idea of said horror to all languages and any grammar it still had. "And I'm doing this for Wanda. It wouldn't be the same if I asked the same from her," Pietro just continued to stare at Vision's face. He finally said something, though, out of disbelief, "Ok… why do you want to learn it, anyway?"

"She told me she slips into Romanian sometimes," Vision replied, standing completely still and neutral before the older Maximoff, "I want to be able to understand her."

"Why not just use this thing?" He questioned, walking up to the android and tapping his mind-stone. "This 'thing' contains a working knowledge on everything in the universe and the ability to view into the minds of people around," Vision began to answer, "_But_ when I say "everything in the universe", _apparently_ someone forgot to include languages," Pietro just stared at him as though he were an idiot. After another very long silence, Pietro gave a sigh, "What did she say that motivated you to try out Romanian?"

"_Cum e fata ta?_" Vision replayed for him a recording of Wanda's voice and Pietro blinked again. Suddenly, his face broke out into a smile, "Oh!" He said, "She was asking how your head was," Vision rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know that now," He huffed, "But it was fine."

Pietro continued to watch Vision with studying blue eyes before he smirked, "Oh…" He led off and Vision immediately reconsidered Google Translate again, "Back to trying to get out of the friend-zone, are we?" Pietro flashed Vision a mischievous smile, waiting for the response. He could see the frustration sparking from Vision's eyes, "I'm not in the friend-zone and I don't have a crush," Vision replied, evenly. He watched Pietro laugh with the same expression, keeping his frustration undercover and only in his eyes if any were being spilt.

"Sure…" Pietro nodded, before shrugging, "Sure, I can help. But a word of warning," He held up one of his fingers and went on, "I tend to be a pretty bad teacher."

Vision just stared at him, "If it means I'll be able to understand Wanda better, I'll do it."

The pair smiled determinedly at each other, shaking their hands, "May you not want to jump off a building by the end of this," Pietro said.

"And may you realise I don't have a crush on Wanda," Vision replied, thus ending the deal.

The next morning, Tony sat on his couch, which was weird in itself, considering he wasn't in the lab, trying to recreate a friendlier Ultron, and on his computer, smiling to himself. "What're you watching?" Steve questioned when he walked in with a cup of coffee in hand. "Oh, hey!" Tony greeted, pulling out one of his earplugs, "Yeah, I'm just watching the video I was filming last night," The engineer answered, motioning the Steve to sit down next to him, "C'mon, it's gone viral," Once Steve was seated, he handed the plug he was holding to the war hero and they watched together. "Oh my god, Stark…" Steve sighed, "I can't believe you filmed that," He seemed more disappointed than angry, though. "I couldn't resist," Tony grinned.

"How does something get so viral in such a short amount of time?" Steve inquired, eyes roaming the screen. "The internet is a mysterious creation, my friend," Tony chuckled, shaking his head. He was about to continue when he was cut off by a loud exclamation from somewhere down the halls, "Stupid! Nici măcar nu pot spune salut!" And, just from the accent alone, they knew it was Pietro. "What the hell?" Tony muttered, getting up in unison with Steve and moving to Pietro's room.

Meanwhile, in Pietro's room, Pietro was using a dry-erase marker on his window and was trying to teach Vision some of the easiest terms of Romanian he knew. "Well, I'm sorry that I was programmed in English," Vision countered calmly. "Then why bother with Romanian!?" Pietro yelled, but all he received in return was Vision's cold emotionless face. They remained in silence for a moment, before Pietro ran his hands through his snow white hair, "Sorry," He apologised.

"It's alright," Vision replied, nodding his head once to signal that everything was fine. He didn't really blame Pietro. The guy had warned him about it.

"What's happening in here?" Tony and Steve both burst into Pietro's room, both standing in the doorway at the same time; thus getting them stuck in there. "Move your arm, Stark," Steve grunted, trying to move his body away from the "older"—physically speaking, of course—man. "Move your knee away from my—" Before Tony could finish his sentence, Steve hissed "language" in his ear.

"Oh my god, what're you doing in my room!?" Pietro started screaming, shoving both of them out of the doorway and slamming the door on them. "We heard a noise, Pietro," Steve replied through the door. "Yeah, that was me losing my temper," Pietro huffed, crossing his arms and leaning against the door to make it harder to open.

Vision knew what Pietro was trying to do and raised an eyebrow at it. Didn't he know the doors slid open? Like those automatic doors in the stores! But, then again, Pietro could hardly work a phone. Neither did Wanda. It was always so painful for Tony to watch the twins trying to text.

"We were just making sure you were ok, Pie," Tony teased, smirking to himself as he pressed his ear against the door. Tony didn't actually call him "pie", however; it sounded more like "Pee-Eh". "Don't call me that," Pietro growled, banging his fist on the door.

Vision just watched emotionlessly from where he sat on the foot of Pietro's bed, with his hands pursed over each other and on his lap. "Don't mind Mr. Stark," Vision sighed, his indifferent expression becoming more bemused, "he gives nicknames to everyone. Behind your back he calls you "Speedy Gonzales"."

"Who?" Pietro cocked his head with a raised eyebrow. When he had a TV, the only things he and his sister watched were Tom &amp; Jerry and Bugs Bunny cartoons. "Never mind," Vision shook his head, shutting his eyes and reviewing the small amount of Romanian he'd picked up. He looked back up, though, when Pietro sighed, "I'm gonna get some candy," He made his way to the doorway but they both paused when they heard Tony curse and two sets of footsteps running off down the hall. Pietro grinded his teeth before opening his door and giving chase to them, which didn't take too long, "_Stalkers!_" Pietro screamed once he body-slammed into the two adults.

"Heh," Vision turned his attention to the open doorway where Wanda stood, watching her brother tackle the "stalkers". "Good morning, Wanda," Vision addressed, catching her attention. "Oh," She smiled, "hi, Vision! What're you doing in Pietro's room?" She inquired. Vision just stared at her. He was built to be honest, so he couldn't lie, but he didn't want to tell the truth. "… I'm learning Romanian from your brother," Dammit! He went against what he was telling himself mere moments ago! Curse you, Tony, and for programming him with only the ability to tell the truth and no lies!

Wanda just watched him and, for once, wore no smile, before she turned her whole body to face him and placed a hand on her hip, "Why?" She inquired with a little chuckle and a small smile. She cocked her head slightly, raising an eyebrow at the android. "You spoke Romanian to me yesterday," Vision responded, "and I had no idea what you said. And Pietro was a better chance than Google Translate to learn," He, once again, rolled his eyes at the idea of Google Translate, the abomination.

"Aw, sweetie," Wanda cooed, cocking her head to the other side now and sitting down next to the android and wrapping her arms around his neck and slumping against his shoulder, "that's so sweet! But, you know, you could've just asked me," Vision glanced at her with a curious look, instead of watching the floor. "It was actually meant to be a surprise," Vision chuckled, shaking his head. Wanda pouted, before snuggling deeper into his side, "But Vision," She began to whine, "I make a better teacher than my brother! He keeps yelling stuff and being mean," She continued to snuggle into his shoulder, his shoulder sinking in her cheek. "How are you doing that?" He questioned, trying to move away despite his smile. "I have really squishy cheeks," She grinned, before moving her head away from his shoulder. "How?" He started poking her cheek repeatedly, and she laughed, "They're so tiny, how is it possible?"

"I've never seen anyone poke my cheeks so seriously," She laughed, swatting his hand away. She sighed in content before relieving herself and looking back with a calmer smile, "So what do you know already?" She inquired.

"Alo…" Vision mumbled. He didn't want to talk about his lack of knowledge for the language she could speak so fluently. It was beautiful on her tongue but it sounded so choppy on his. That's the problem with having Pietro as your teacher; he doesn't really pay attention to the tempo or beat you speak in; he just makes sure you know what you're saying and you're saying it right.

"Great!" Wanda beamed, surprising the android she was sitting with. He blinked, "That means we have a place to start!" She continued to grin, before standing up, "Come on! I'll go educate you in my room; Pietro's is great and all, but it's giving me negative vibes," Wanda took Vision's hand and dragged him out of her brother's room.

"Shouldn't we tell him?" Vision inquired as Wanda opened the door to her room. The younger Maximoff gave a frustrated groan, before leaning back, "_Pietro! I'm going to educate Vision, now!_" She yelled at him, before quickening her pace and pulling Vision into her room, "FRIDAY?" Wanda called gently into her room, and Vision couldn't help but rolling his eyes. He never liked FRIDAY. It was sort of a sibling rivalry. She was his little sister and just as annoying as one, and he just wished she would go away. "Yes, Ms. Maximoff?" FRIDAY's female voice replied. "Can you keep my brother out of my room if he asks to come in?"

"Of course, Ms. Maximoff," And FRIDAY wasn't heard from again. What _was_ heard, however, was the door shutting on them. "So," Wanda began, shoving some of her shirts to the side and picking out a notebook and finding a pen in the mess, "We'll work on writing the basics, first," Wanda seated herself next to Vision, who was feeling very awkward. There was a _bra_ next to him. A pink, lacy, bra. Who wouldn't be awkward?

"Sorry about the mess," She apologised, throwing the bra to the other side of the room, and landing it on the backrest of the chair that was already hidden beneath a camouflage of clothes. Vision stared at it for a moment before glancing back at the "witch" as she spoke, "'K," She began, opening to the first blank page and wrote out the first word that came to mind, "We'll start with the basics," She scribbled down "Da", "Nu", and "Și". "These are pretty basic," She wrote out the English translation in order with a little arrow between the Romanian and the English. "Da" meant "Yes", "Nu" meant "No", and "Și" meant "And". "Try writing these out," And she handed him the pen.

Vision took it and gave a determined nod as he scribbled the same words on the opposite side of the page. Once he was done, Wanda grinned, "Great!" And he smiled. He could already tell he was going to prefer Wanda being his Romanian teacher than Pietro. At least she didn't make him feel bad—or meant to make him feel bad—in a language he doesn't know.

About a week and a half later, Pietro knew not to bother with tutoring Vision and the android was getting better, "Vision, can you pass me my screwdriver?" Tony asked, in the lab with Bruce, working on his new and improved Ultron. "Da," Vision absentmindedly replied, too distracted by the tablet he was holding as he threw Tony the screwdriver. However, Bruce and Tony were more focused on the fact that Vision had just spoken to them in… Russian?

Meanwhile, up in the prisons of Asgard, Loki was watching something. Specifically, the video Stark had sent him of his brother getting beaten up by the Scarlet Witch named "Scarlet Witch fights Thor over a Robot XD". Once the video came to an end on Tony's face, Loki remained silent for a moment before announcing, to no one in particular, "I like her."

**Next chapter's coming soon; I've already got an idea :)  
Also, every time you see Vision rolling his eyes at Google Translate? It's mostly the disappointment in myself because I don't know any Romanian except for the "yes", "no", and "and". I found that out on a different site.**


	7. Avengers of the Galaxy

**Look at this! :D The ultimate crossover (kind of)!  
Also, to Madeline; well done on the languages! Seriously, I'm impressed :D I should've asked you for help :)**

A ginger man, a raccoon with a gun, a tattooed prison-breaker on steroids, a smaller She-Hulk, and a tree. That's who they were standing in front of at the moment. Pietro and Wanda were still staring at the raccoon, the tree had grown a daisy out of the palm of his hand and had handed it to Natasha with a smile, the ginger was staring at Tony and vice-versa, the tattooed man was snarling at all of them, mostly Thor, and She-Hulk was glaring at Bruce who was just watching her skin.

"I'm sorry," Steve shook his head to remind himself of where he stood, "You want _what?_"

"That," The ginger replied, tapping Vision's mind-stone. "Why?" Tony questioned, leaning forward slightly with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I'm sorry; we got off to a bad start," The raccoon began to reason, and the ginger started glaring, "Rocket, I told you to keep quiet."

"No, no, no," "Rocket" shrugged, beginning to pace with one hand on the giant gun on his back, "We should really introduce ourselves. My name's Rocket, this's my pal Groot, Quill, Drax, Gamora, and _this_" He pointed to the tree, the ginger, tattoos, and She-Hulk respectively, and then slung the gun off of his back and pointed it to Steve, "is my friend Matilda," Steve made a grab for the non-existent shield by his side and internal cursed himself for not coming unprepared. "_Rocket, goddammit, the same thing happened on Neptune and I am NOT letting it happen again!"_ Quill started screaming, picking the raccoon up and holding him, the whole time Rocket hitting him on the back like a child's tantrum.

"I am Groot," Groot grunted out, holding his hands out for Rocket to be placed into. Quill shrugged and passed the scrambling raccoon in his own grip. When Groot had him, he started rocking the raccoon like a baby, singing "I am Groot" on repeat, "Don't sing to me, you idiot!" Rocket started yelling, but otherwise didn't resist.

"Um…" Tony was the only one who said something, catching the attention of the whole group. "Oh!" Quill chirped, while the rest of his group was scrambling to calm Rocket down.

"I'm sorry about Rocket," Quill apologised, tugging on the sleeves of his ankle-length dusty red jacket, with an awkward smile. He paused, losing his smile as he pounded his fist against the palm of his other hand repeatedly but with no real force. "… Um…" He trailed off, before chuckling, "I'm not really sure what to say, really…"

"Oh, for god's sakes, Quill; this is your _home. Planet,_" Gamora huffed, starting to get annoyed with her leader. "Oh," Quill blinked, before proceeding to rub the back of his neck, "Um, yeah; I still don't know how to talk to humans," The ginger chuckled gently, smiling at the ground. "Stark," Steve elbowed the engineer, whispering "discretely". "What?" Tony whispered back, just as "quietly". "Socialise," Steve shoved Tony toward Quill, both distracted by each other that they hadn't realised their own Avengers were listening.

"What could Stark possibly have in common with this guy?" Wanda asked Vision, stepping a little closer to his side. She was already feeling a little protective of the android once she heard they needed his mind-stone. "People make friends in weird ways," Vision simply shrugged.

"Um," Tony hesitated, stumbling before the taller man. "Hi," Quill nodded, while Tony nodded back. He'd never felt so awkward. But, then again, he'd never communicated with a man who's been outside the Milky Way. "Do you all wanna come inside, or something? Maybe try some human food?" Tony offered. What was he doing? He never felt awkward.

"Sure," Quill shrugged, following after Tony. She-Hulk just approached Bruce and crossed her arms, "Something wrong?" She scowled. "Nothing," Bruce shook his head, breaking out of his thoughts, "It's just not every day I meet someone green," He smiled, turning to follow after Quill and Tony. Gamora, however, furrowed her eyebrows. Ok? That was the most elusive answer she ever received. She'd never been to Earth before, but they must've had at least one green person.

She stood there, while Drax followed Thor to the staircase, "Quill ordered us not to hurt anyone," Drax grunted, stopping Thor by placing a hand on his shoulder, "But if you are to lay one hand on any of my friends, I shall not hesitate to murder you."

Thor, however, didn't seem intimidated. In fact, he found it amusing. He smiled and shrugged Drax's hand off his shoulder and started swinging his hammer around like Jagger, "You can't kill a god, I'm afraid," Thor chuckled at Drax's confused expression. "You might be a god," Drax continued slowly, "But do you bleed?"

"Yes, actually," Thor replied, losing his smile and looking at the sky with a focused expression as though he was trying to understand something, "It starts off rather red but then it slowly goes this golden colour, and then it just ends a black shade."

Drax just nodded with interest. "You're joking, right?" Rocket questioned, from where he was still in Groot's arms, the tree slapping him gently on the head, once again saying the only three words he knew. Well, then again, he once said "We are Groot" but that was different. "Not really," Thor replied, now looking at the ground. "It certainly doesn't sound like it," Wanda murmured to her brother and Vision. Pietro hummed something back, before he heard the word "Pepsi" being spoken from someone downstairs and raced down it, screaming "I want some!" before he tripped up on his own feet and they could hear a loud crunch. And then there was the sound of Quill asking if he was ok and, well, they didn't hear much soon after.

"Again?" Steve called down the staircase, heading down with Thor, Gamora, Groot, Rocket (Rocket was sort of implied when I mentioned Groot), Natasha, Clint, and Drax. "Yes, _again,_" Pietro yelled back up, obviously annoyed with having to be reminded how swift he could be on the battlefield but how clumsy he could be at home. Clint once suggested it was survival instinct. So he tried firing arrows at him. It didn't work; one hit Pietro in the butt.

"Should we go check on your brother?" Vision asked Wanda, who waved him off, "Pfft, he'll be fine. It's happened before; he's got an accelerated healing factor," She turned to look at him with a sad smile, "Now back onto _that,_" She tapped his mind stone twice, and he looked at it with crossed eyes. "I doubt we'll let them take it," Vision told her, looking back at her calmly. "But what if they use force?" She squeaked, grabbing his hand. Vision could feel his system burning at the touch, but didn't make it evident in his voice.

"Well, I have a wonderful team to help me get it back, don't I?" Vision smiled. It wasn't like his other smiles; this one was meant to be comforting. What? He could read the mood when he wanted to.

"What happens if it's taken out?" Wanda inquired quietly, using her index finger to gently circle the gem in his forehead. She smiled slightly when she realised her nail polish was scarlet red and his complexion was dark crimson. They're kind of the only ones in their team known for their reds. Besides Steve; there _is,_ after all, red in the American flag. But Tony had red, too, but—never-mind the other Avengers!

"I don't actually know," Vision replied, meeting her green eyes with his electronic turquoise eyes. Though he might seem pretty emotionless, Wanda knew otherwise. She knew he had only two emotions; happiness and anger. Other than that, he was pretty neutral. He just chose not to show off when he was happy or when he was sad. She didn't want those emotions to disappear if he were to

Downstairs, though, Pietro was holding an icepack up to his nose and frowning at the aliens. Apparently Quill's real name was Peter. He wanted us to call him that instead of Quill; it put them on a friendlier basis.

"Do you want some more Pepsi?" Tony offered, but Peter just shook his head. "No thanks," Peter denied, sitting at the table, looking around at all the stuff he'd became so unaccustomed to and the stuff he'd never have been able to imagine in 1988.

"I prefer Coke," Peter replied. Tony grinned, before turning his attention to Steve and changing his smile for a glare, "_See,_ Steve? Even an _alien_ can tell the difference between Coke and Pepsi!"

Steve just rolled his eyes, giving an annoyed sigh. "I'm not an alien," Peter smiled, shaking his head, "I just left Earth twenty-four years ago. But I can still tell the difference between Coke and Pepsi," Tony and Peter exchanged a smile, before Tony frowned, "Sorry, though; we don't have any," Tony turned back to the fridge, just as Wanda and Vision entered the room, Vision phasing through the door and Wanda just opening it. "Cool," Peter commented when he noticed Vision phasing. Wanda and Vision exchanged a look, wondering how this guy could act so calm after seeing a Martian-like robot phase through a solid object. "I know, right?" Tony replied. The pair were getting along great so far.

"Why don't we get back to the point of Vision's mind-stone?" Natasha offered, holding a can of Pepsi in hand and sitting on the couch with Gamora, Bruce, and Clint. Natasha had to show Gamora how to open the can. "Right," Peter nodded, exchanging a look with Gamora, deciding that the Zehoberei should explain things; she'd be better at it.

"There's this guy called Thanos," She began to explain, standing up and placing something like a rock on the table, tapped it, and the room filled with pictures of the purple-skinned alien, "These are my memories," Gamora replied to an announced question; how did she get these pictures?

"He is the most horrendous, unforgiving, and cold leader in the universe. Galaxies are too small to describe his reign of terror. Most loyal to him refer to him as "the Dark Lord". Those who aren't call him the "Mad Titan"," She brought her hand up to one of the pictures and brushed her fingers through the hologram, "He's on a quest to find the infinity stones. We found one—the Power Stone—and we're currently searching for some more. There are six stones, each a different title and a different power. The Power Stone can increase the power of the wielder, but cannot be directly touched. If that happens, the stone will give off a powerful surge of power that can kill any being, no matter how strong. The Reality Stone converts matter into dark matter and sucks the life out of a host," No one noticed the way Thor's eyes went from interest to confusion at the mention of the Reality Stone, and looked to the ground. "The Space Stone is known for its' intergalactic powers. It can possess abilities that you won't be able to find or understand. Unlike the other stones, from the name, you don't know what you're getting into," The only person to find the description familiar was Steve, who continued watching only for a different reason. "Then there's the Soul Stone. The Soul Stone is the most magical of the six stones. Within it, the stone holds a pocket dimension that has yet to be named. Now, any nearby souls can simply be absorbed into this pocket dimension, but that's not all it does. The Soul Stone can shot concussive blasts of force, devolve living organisms, can give the user telepathy, and shape-shifting," Tony cocked his head a little. He thought he'd heard of that from his old doctor, Doctor Stephen Strange.

"And then, finally, there's the Time Stone," Gamora began to approach a picture of a glowing dark blue circular stone. It was so smooth and circular, one wouldn't have to argue to know that was the perfect circle. "As the name suggests, this stone gives the user control over time. He or she can summon things from the past, present, or future, and even bend it a little. It's mostly famous for going backwards, though."

When Tony saw this stone, however, a bell started going off in his mind. It looked so familiar. "And, to guard the galaxy as our name suggests, we need _that,_" Gamora spun around suddenly, the colours closing into the stone, and pointed a stern finger at Vision's forehead. "Well, you're not getting him," Wanda replied strictly, crossing her arms over her chest. Vision turned his head to glance at the young woman and smiled slightly.

"Then you doubt me," Gamora responded, turning her attention to Wanda. "You're overdramatizing again, Gamora," Peter sighed, just waiting for all hell to break loose. "No, I'm not!" Gamora claimed, standing straight, before placing her hands on her hips and glaring at her leader, "You're _under-_dramatizing."

"I am Groot," Groot's low voice came from the couch, where he was seated between Natasha and Clint, with Rocket still in his arms. "_Thank you!_" Peter waved a hand at the tree, bowing his head. "You don't even know what he said," Gamora sighed, with a bemused expression. "I do not," Peter responded truthfully, bowing his head at her now, "But I'm having a guess he said that under-dramatizing isn't a word."

Gamora sneered, before all attention went to Clint, "Wait, wait, wait," It was as though he paused time, waving his hand a little bit, "You're telling me that we're up against a mutated _prune_ that was left out of the sun for too long?"

Peter just died right there. That was funny. Calling the overlord of billions of galaxies a "mutated prune that was left out of the sun for too long". "Call him that and I expect he'll eat you alive," Gamora warned, wondering how many idiots were actually in this room. "And do you need our help in any way?" Natasha inquired. "We'll be fine," Rocket quickly answered, starting to claw at his best friend's wooden arm.

"Why's there a raccoon being cradled by a tree sitting next to me?" Clint finally inquired. "What's a raccoon?" Rocket asked back, snarling a little as he set to work on getting himself out of Groot's grip. "I am Groot…" Groot told him softly. "My legs are getting tired, you idiot," Rocket responded, growing annoyed with this.

Vision just watched the arguments going through the group, one with Peter, Gamora, Wanda, and Pietro, another holding Clint, Natasha, Rocket, and Groot ("Animal!" Clint would yell, "Hey!" Rocket would yell, "_Clint!_" Natasha would yell, "I am Groot!" Groot would yell), and one had Thor and Drax, Drax wanting to see Thor's blood change colour. The only people who weren't in a fight were Tony, Steve, Bruce, and Vision. Bruce had ran for cover when he sensed the tension in the air, Tony was too busy thinking over the Time Stone, and Steve was just staring at Tony, wondering what was up with the guy to not be laughing at the chaos.

Vision just watched, though. For once, he read the mood around him and felt the tension, anger, and confusion from everyone but Tony. What he got from Tony was focus, concentration, and reminiscing. He was about to delve into things a little further when he noticed everything around him melt like a Salvador Dalí painting. Clocks slowed down and started melting down the walls, the tables' feet were shrinking and pooling around what was left. The books dribbled down the shelves, the windows began to look like they were just water, and closed drawers had molten dishes and items rolling out of the cracks. No one seemed to notice, however. They were too indulged in their own thoughts. "Everyone _SHUT UP!_" Wanda screeched, like a banshee in the night. She was hovering slightly in the air, just about an inch or two off of the ground. Her eyes were glowing bright scarlet, wispy scarlet smoke dancing around her. Her feet were like a ballerina's pointe position, only they weren't on the ground, and she had a hand extended forward and pointed at Gamora, "_Vision's mind stone is not going anywhere,_" Her voice. Oh god, her voice. It sounded like every person in the world's voice put together for effect. Or, at the very least, twenty voices recorded over each other. Vision could actually find their friends' voices in there.

Once that was said, everything that had been out of place fell back in place like a puzzle piece. Melting items were restored to their normal shape, Wanda's hair fell back in sync with gravity, and she stumbled to the floor when her feet hit the ground. Vision ran to her side and helped her steady herself, along with Pietro. "It happened again," Vision murmured, wrapping Wanda's arm around his shoulder. "Again?" Pietro questioned, with both eyebrows raised high in shock. "The first time you weren't there; you were dead," Vision responded, and Pietro blinked.

"That was epic!" Peter grinned, shooting out of his seat and flinging himself at Wanda, "That's kind of like the Power Stone, isn't it, guys?" Peter turned from grinning at Wanda to spinning his attention to his team. "God, Quill, I don't want to think about that," Gamora groaned, rolling onto her back and running a hand through her hair. Drax just stared at him, "… Quill, I do not think it would be best to connect this… _scarlet witch_ to the same stone that almost killed us all."

"But it didn't!" Peter pointed out with a bright smile, spinning back around to face a bleary eyed Wanda, who started stumbling, "Sorry, I need to rest…" She moaned, walking past Peter and rubbing her eyes. "I'll help you," Pietro insisted, rushing back to join his sister in just a few strides. For once, Wanda didn't say anything and just leaned into his comfort, tilting her head to rest on his shoulder. Vision decided he would just leave them with some brother-sister time. It's rude to interfere with sibling stuff.

Once the silence settled into the room, Rocket turned to glare at Peter, "Nice going, Quill; you made a girl wanna collapse!"

"Hey, it's not my fault she had a power surge!" Peter defended, crossing his arms.

"It's not my fault, either!" Rocket yelled back.

"I never said that…!"

"Hey!" Natasha interrupted, glaring at everyone, "It's everyone's fault. No one other than everyone is responsible."

Steve leaned down to Thor, slowly, so Natasha didn't see him, "That didn't make much sense," He whispered. "I think she was trying to be dramatic," Thor "whispered" back. He had a very loud voice that didn't help when they were trying to be quiet. It once got them killed on a spy mission Thor wanted to join in on. They both looked up to see Natasha glaring at them, "Uh oh…" Steve muttered. "Yes, I was being _dramatic,_" She huffed, rolling her eyes and storming out of the room.

Once again, silence. Until "… Well done, boys," Gamora turned her head to smirk at the pair of godly figures, "You managed to chase away two thirds of the women in here."

"How do we know Giving Tree, here, isn't a girl?" Clint inquired, poking the beings' arm. "I am Groot," Groot grunted back, but he didn't seem upset. "Yeah, I know," Clint replied, rolling his eyes. He should really be with his kids and not stuck here, with a bunch of idiots he partly didn't like. There were exceptions, though. Natasha, Wanda, Bruce—they were all good. Pietro was more like a frenemy. They fought a lot, but, in the end, they had each other's' backs.

"He said he's a guy, idiot," Rocket growled, kicking his legs against Groot's arm to reawaken the senses. Clint just shrugged, "Sorry that I don't speak Tree."

"It's Groot," Rocket replied, growing more annoyed with these idiots by the minute.

Suddenly, though, saving many from the wrath of Rocket's gun and many others from Clint's bow and arrow, Tony suddenly shot to his feet and exclaimed something, "I think I know a guy!"

And everyone just stared. Stared, and stared, and stared. They stared until Tony noticed the tension and started looking around, "What happened?"

**This is more of a cross-over set of chapters, rather than a Scarlet Vision set of chapters, but there will definitely be fluff and stuff :3 Maybe even a little jealousy ;) IDK, I'm still in the planning stages of the next chapter :/  
And Tony, for once, is the quietest in the room XD Wanda's "Power Stone moment" won't be the last, I can promise you that ;P  
****This would be the ultimate crossover if Marvel Cinemas owned X-Men, Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, and every other team :/ I mean, I could still try it, but there're two Quicksilvers, so… yeah.  
****And, before you ask, **_**no,**_** it wasn't a mistake that I didn't include the Avengers introducing themselves! SHADDUP!  
This will be continued, though :)**


	8. The Good, the Bad, and the Strange

**Still continuing from the first Avengers-Guardians crossover chapter, just with a different name :/  
Yes! It's back! Now we see what will happen! :D**

"Do you know what happened back there?" Pietro inquired, kneeling in front of his sister who was seated on the bed because she didn't want to lie down in it, like she said. "No," Wanda cried, "The last time something like that happened was when you… you…" And she burst into tears, grabbing her twin brother in a hug. Pietro hugged her back, rocking her side to side, "It's ok… I won't let anything happen to you," He whispered, chanting sweet calming things into her ear.

Once she started calming down a little, he started singing her the lullaby their parents used to sing to them when they were children. Pietro knew it the best because he was always so overexcited by bedtime and needed his father to sing to him. Yes, normally, it's the mother, but his father had a better voice, surprisingly. His mother sounded like a goat.

Finally lying down to go to sleep, Pietro sighed in relief when she finally settled, and the tears could dry on her pillow instead of her cheeks. The dripping mascara would still be there, though. "Pietro…?" She whimpered. "Da?"

"I don't like being like this, sometimes," Wanda revealed, "I mean, sometimes I'm ok with it, but other times I hate the nagging feeling that I could tear a man apart from the inside…"

Pietro sighed, chuckling, "You think I don't have my days, either? I give people whiplash if I'm not careful and I keep running into walls and breaking bones. But that's ok," He shrugged, now looking at the floor, "I simply recover at speeds unknown to man," His smile turned into a grin when his sister gave a tired giggle. "Get some sleep," He insisted, gently, as he kissed her forehead. He stood from her side, and, just as he was about to leave, "Pietro?"

"Da?"

Pietro turned to see Wanda smiling like a small child again and snuggling into her pillow, "Love you."

He grinned, "Love you too, Wanda," And he left. Once the door shut behind him and created a barrier between him and his sister, he turned to find Natasha watching from the entrance to the hall, "Is she ok?" She inquired. No real emotion could be detected in her voice, but Pietro knew she meant well. "Yeah," He nodded, stuffing one hand into his pocket and the other went to the back of his neck, "She's sleeping, now, and doing better," Natasha nodded. "Good," She replied, following him back through the large flat to reach the lounge. "So, Infinity Stones…" She finally said, starting a conversation up between her and the male Maximoff. "Oh boy, I feel like our legacy is just beginning," Pietro chuckled, with a sigh. Natasha smiled with him, "It began the moment Phil Coulson died. It was official when _you_ died," Natasha replied, poking at the area where his scar should be. Pietro, however, winced and Natasha pulled back, "Did that hurt?" She inquired. "Yeah, it's still pretty sore," Pietro replied.

Meanwhile, Tony had his a goldmine in his head. He knew he'd heard of powers similar to those of the Soul Stone. When he went to get his arc reactor taken out, one of the surgeons was named Stephen Strange. He kept talking about magic and stuff. He'd start off by saying "Hey, Tony!" but we don't want that intro. We want the question Tony got before he drifted into unconsciousness. _Do you believe in magic?_

Now, Tony's a man of science. He only believes in the things he can see, and his dad made sure of that. Tony would come home to Howard, asking what Santa was. "Imaginary", Howard would say. Tony would come home to Howard, asking what the Tooth Fairy was. "Imaginary", Howard would say. Tony would come home to Howard, asking what the Easter Bunny was. "Imaginary", Howard would say. Overall, Howard didn't like little childish fantasies contaminating his son's genius mind. So magic was never an option. "Magic is made as an unexplainable and unrealistic explanation for things we don't understand for morons," Howard once told him. Very wise words. But now—what with gods, witches, aliens, magicians, and Infinity Stones—Tony wasn't sure what to think anymore. Maybe he'd put a bit more thought into the idea of magic.

"Who?" Steve inquired, cocking his head slightly and raising an eyebrow. "My old surgeon, Doctor Strange; he always told me about magic, but I never believed him," Tony stood up, going through his contacts. "Surgeons?" Drax echoed, while Peter's heart almost stopped. He knew what surgeons were! Surgeons. Like the ones that failed to save his mom. He shook his head. He was over this. He's been over this for twenty damn years! Grow up, Peter Jason Quill…

"Yes, doctors," Peter replied, choking the sorrow he'd been over for years down his throat. Tony eyed him for a moment before nodding slowly, "Yeah, exactly," Then he smiled and forgot all about it when he found the hospital Doctor Strange worked in. He looked back up to smile at those who were around him and spoke, "Saint John's Hospital!" He grinned, moving past everyone else to head down to the carpark. Everyone just stared as he left, before Bruce finally spoke, "… I think we're supposed to follow him," One by one, everyone started following and filing as many as they could into one book. Not many fat in.

So they took several cars and Pietro ran.

**~One hour later~**

"I can't believe he freakin' moved back to England!" Tony shouted, kicking over a chair. Wanda, however, had woken up just a few minutes ago and was watching American Horror Story with a bucket of popcorn and was curled up in a little ball. "Hello, Wanda," Vision approached her, walking through the couch and settling down on it next to her, "What are you watching?"

"American Horror Story," Wanda replied, slowly chewing her popcorn with her eyes glued to the gore. "Seriously?" Steve questioned, from where he was standing in the kitchen getting some food, "That's one of the most horrifying TV shows on cable."

"Ew," Was all Pietro uttered, while everyone else in the room either gasped or hid. Rocket, however, frowned, "It's just painful to see them not using any weapons," He announced. Clint and Natasha, however, weren't really bothered with the gore. "Ah, I remember when we did that in Budapest," Natasha sighed, and Clint chuckled, "Crazy times…"

"You're both sick," Tony grumbled, taking a soda out of the fridge. Before anyone could settle down and succumb to the defeat of not being in England, Peter suddenly shot out of his seat and grinned, "I know how to get to Strange!" He yelled out, throwing his hands in the air and bouncing up and down. "How?" Bruce inquired.

Next thing anyone knew, they were dressed in their super suits, Pietro wearing some spandex to match with his shirt, Wanda grinning in her new scarlet leather outfit, and sitting in the Milano, Peter flying as the main pilot and Rocket next to him as co-pilot. "We're going on a trip," Tony began to sing, quietly, but Steve could still hear. "Don't do it, Stark," Steve threatened. Tony just glared at him for a moment, "… in our favourite rocket ship."

"Oh my god," Steve rolled his eyes, deciding to give up on the philanthropist at this point. "Well, I'm bored!" Tony yelled back. "You've been singing that song for half an hour now," Gamora growled, gripping the handle of her dagger tightly. "I can't help it if you people don't talk," Tony complained, now crossing his arms and sitting with his knees brought up to his chest. "I mean, the only one here who understands conversation is Giving Tree over there," Tony nodded his head in Groot's direction. "His name's Groot," Rocket huffed. "Yeah, I noticed," Tony sneered, dropping his knees to the ground.

"Can't I just run there?" Pietro inquired, pouting in his seat next to Wanda and Vision. "No," Clint and Wanda responded, the archer smirking at Pietro's huff. "Considering how fast you tire just from running across a football pitch twice," Vision began, receiving a heated glare from the older Maximoff, "you'd pass out from exhaustion before you even get to the end of the Atlantic Ocean."

Wanda laughed as Pietro remained quiet with his glare. "… Fine," Pietro simply sounded, turning to the side to look out the window. "Facts never lie, Pietro, and neither does Vision," Wanda grinned, resting her hands on her lap.

Pietro rolled his eyes, thinking about where his sister's alliances lie. Yeah, he was one of those "us and them" people at times.

"Zooming through the sky," Tony continued to grumble, before leaning forward and getting in Steve's ear, "_Little a-holes!_"

Peter chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "What?" Rocket questioned, raising one furry eyebrow in the human's direction. "Nothing," Peter grinned, shrugging, "It's just that I've been called an a-hole plenty of times that it's funny."

"Hmm," Rocket hummed, turning his head back to the sky in front of them. "You know what?" Gamora grumbled, stumbling up to the pilots and placed her hands on the chairs, "I don't care _what_ either of you have to do; just make him shut _up,_" She nodded her head in Tony's direction, bearing her teeth at the thought. "On it," Rocket simply stated, pulling his hands away from the wheel to grab the large gun on his back. "_No,_ Rocket," Peter hissed, holding a hand out to block Rocket's path. Once he was sure the 'raccoon' wouldn't be killing anyone that day, he slowly moved his hand away and turned on the radio.

"_If you like piña coladas," _Was sung from the radio where Peter had last paused. "Ooh! Eighties songs!" Tony beamed, losing his boredom, "Do you have any ACDC?"

"Uh, I don't think so," Peter replied, but pressed the 'back' button. _"Can't stay at home, can't stay at school…"_

"But I've got the Runaways. Close enough, right?" Peter smiled, taking his eyes off the sky for a moment to turn to look at the billionaire, who was now singing along. "Sure," Tony shrugged, happily.

"Thank you…" Steve sighed, crossing his arm and slumping in his seat.

Wanda turned to grin at Vision, who just kept his neutral expression, when she suddenly grabbed him in a hug, "I can't believe we're going to _England!_" She squealed.

Vision couldn't believe it either.

Meanwhile, in a mysterious "fortress of solitude" thing, a man sat staring into the fire in front of him, thumb running over the glowing eye in his medallion. "Wong?" He called into the house, eyes unmoving, "Yes, Master?" A man replied, popping into the room but standing by the door. "We'll be having some guests over, soon; will you make the tea?" The man turned to smile at Wong, revealing a well-aging man with a British accent and obvious peppering hair, with a strange beard thing. "Of course, Doctor Strange," Wong bowed, exiting the room.

Back with the Avengers and the Guardians, Peter turned to Rocket, "Hey, is it ok if you can handle it from here for me?" He inquired with his bright smile. "Fine," Rocket grunted, not looking away from the window. Yeah, sure, neither of them knew where England was, but they dialled it into the universal GPS and it knows where they're going.

"Thanks," Peter thanked, moving to the back, "So!" He began loudly, waking up the sleeping archer and spy in the back. "Ah!" Clint yelped, already having lost his edge after he had gotten married and had three kids (he still wasn't going to change Nathan's middle name; Pietro saved his life, for god's sake! Just because he was alive didn't mean he was going to change it; just not tell him), his head bouncing off the wall. "I know you know our names, but we don't know yours," Peter sat on the floor, crossing his legs, as Rupert Holmes came back on. "How 'bout we get to know you guys?"

"Sounds—" Tony was about to criticise, annoyed that someone had interrupted his lip syncing. However, Steve cut him off, "Great," The first Avenger grinned, before cleaning his throat, "Well, I'm Steve Rogers, but some people know me as Captain America, and I'm seventy years old," Peter blinked. Wait, what? Seventy? "I was frozen for over fifty years," Steve explained, noticing Peter' look. "Huh," Was all Peter said, "I thought you just got a hip replacement, or something," Steve laughed, before turning to Tony, "Oh, this's Tony Stark, that some people know and hate as Iron Man," Tony stuck his tongue out at the war hero. So what if he might've supplied a couple nukes to a military he forgot the country of? It was what the people did with the stuff that counted. Pietro and Wanda just _assumed._

"He's the good doctor, Doctor Bruce Banner," Tony continued for Steve, pointing at Bruce, who was reading his circuitry book, "But his anger issues give way to the Incredible Hulk!"

"Oh," Peter reeled back. What's a Hulk? Never mind. "She's Natasha Romanoff, the deadly assassin known to others as Black Widow," Tony went on. Ok, he was enjoying himself a little, now. He was liking this Peter. "And the guy next to her's Clint Barton, also known as the famous birdbrain, Hawkeye," As long as he could piss off his team and sound like an announcer at the same time, he was fine. "Birdbrain…?" Drax said to himself, but Peter wasn't going to explain this one to him. In fact, he didn't know how. "Huh," Peter continued to follow the trail of Avengers, "Speedy Gonzales with the _stark white _hair is Pietro Maximoff, or Quicksilver, and that's his twin sister Wanda, of Scarlet Witch. You already know why," Peter gave a slow nod while Pietro sent a heated glare in Tony's direction. It's not like he wanted stark white hair. Peter's jaw continued to hang, now looking at Vision. "Then there's him—Vision, Wanda's boyfriend," Tony pulled a mischievous grin, knowing just how Vision must be reacting. "Oh!" Peter beamed, looking at the pair. "We're not dating, aren't we, Vision?" Wanda chuckled, unaware to her twin brother's mischievous smile, but they both lost their smiles when they noticed Vison was breaking down, "Huh?" She voiced once she noticed how hot he was getting.

"And he's Thor," Tony ended, paying little mind to the breakdown behind him. "Tony, do you know what's happening with Vision?"

"Stand back!" Bruce suddenly yelled out, hopping out of his seat and popping up at Vision's side, "I've been training for this moment my entire week."

He didn't get to cool down Vision's systems alone, though. Tony didn't trust him with that. He liked Vision as a son and wasn't going to let some amateur get his hands on his son's circuitry.

An hour later, at about ten o'clock at night, in English time, Rocket made an announcement, waking up a few of the passengers, "Hey," He spoke, catching Peter's attention, "it's raining and the rain's not acidic. I think we're in England."

"Huzzah!" Thor laughed, waking everyone else up from the lullabies that were Peter's Awesome Mix—volume one. "We have returned to Europe! Oh, I missed this European weather!" He sighed, settling into his seat. Peter blinked, looking to Tony. "Thor's a really strange god," Tony clarified, and Peter gave a slow understanding nod.

"I'm gonna try to find a place to land," Rocket announced, but before he could, the Milano just stopped. "What?" Peter breathed, letting go of the wheel, eyes wide. "I didn't know alien spaceships could stop in the middle of the sky," Wanda murmured, leaning over Pietro's lap to look out the window. Vision was doing fine, now. He just needed the room temperature to drop a little. "They don't…" Peter whispered, standing up and heading to the back, where he picked out his Star-Lord helmet and slipped it on, "I'll be back in a minute," He announced to no one in exact. "Where are you going?" Drax inquired, turning in his seat to look back at the ginger.

As Peter opened the back exit, he stopped himself when he noticed the powerful golden aura surrounding the ship. "Nowhere," He replied to Drax's previous question, cursing under his breath about how he can never have a cool exit like his… friends? Teammates? Associates? What _were_ they?

He stomped back to his seat and sat in it with a pout. "Well," Rocket spoke, "At least I don't have to find a parking space," And then the ship started lowering like an elevator.

The lowering stopped when the Milano landed softly in a clearing in the forest, "Smooth," Clint commented. "Yeah," Natasha agreed, getting out of her seat and reaching for her gun. "Should I open the door?" Peter asked, Rocket nodding back. "Yeah, you do that," The 'raccoon' reached for his gun and cocked it.

Once the door to the Milano opened, the two teams stepped outside, each holding some kind of weapon or ready to attack. However, in Bruce's case, he was still in his seat, reading his book, and yelling out a "go get 'em" quietly and distractedly. Vision really thought he was getting more comfortable in his own skin, now. What they saw on the other side of the golden aura was two men standing in the rain… kind of. The rain was avoiding them. Like, they stood within a dry circle with nothing protecting them, but it just sort of missed them.

Tony breathed out, identifying the taller man with the graying hair immediately. His surgeon! He's there! Right in front of him! All dry… while he was rusting. Great. Why'd he go with the only one that rusts? He knew English weather, goddammit!

"Welcome to England, Avengers, Guardians," Strange nodded, stepping forward, and the rain made a dry path where not a single drop of rain fell. He approached Wanda, bent down, and kissed her hand. "Oh," Was all she said, blushing scarlet.

In that moment, Vision knew jealousy and pain.

**Aw, Vision! So kawaii! X3  
What I should be doing: Studying  
What I **_**am**_** doing: Procrastinating**


	9. Strange things can happen in England

**I don't need to procrastinate anymore! :D Everything's over with and now I just have to enjoy my summer! I've got big plans for this story when I'm done with my Avengers of the Galaxy arc; it includes a certain court case about whether a certain engineer should be charged with a lifelong sentence for the creation of a murderous robot, featuring a certain pair of super-powered lawyers ;) and all you need to know is that their actors—in my head—are Charlie Cox and Angie Harmon  
But! Till then, you've got the Avengers of the Galaxy :3**

**Also, pretend chapter 2 never happened; there's something in here that can't exist with chapter 2 :/**

**What happens near the end of this chapter is my mum's idea of what Peter is :3**

"Hey, what're you doing?" Pietro inquired, stepping between the man and his twin. "I apologise If I seem to be treading on unfamiliar ground," Doctor Strange bowed his head with a slight smile playing on his sharp features, "But this is the way I was brought up to greet people."

"Oh yeah?" Pietro snarled, with a tight smile, "Well, _someone hold me back 'cause I'm about to greet this guy the Sokovian way!_" Vision and Clint caught the stark blond by his arms, pulling him back, just as his legs swung out. All Strange did, however, was lean back with a smirk. The doctor then turned to Natasha and did the same thing to the assassin. "Do you do this to everyone?" Peter inquired, hands behind his back for two reasons. To try to look innocent and to hide his hands from the surgeon. "Just the women," Strange replied, before reaching out for Gamora's hand, taking it, and pressing a kiss to the green skin. "Ugh," Gamora rolled her eyes, taking the hand Strange had kissed and slapped him with it. Strange just laughed it off, however.

"Geez, if all Brits act like this, then it's no wonder you guys had so much swine flu," Tony raised an eyebrow at the doctor, but smirked nonetheless. "Good evening, Mr. Stark," Strange smiled, nodding his head at the engineer, "How is your heart replacement?"

"Fine, fine," Tony answered, waving his hand vaguely and looking around. Pretty nice forest. Everyone's thoughts were disrupted by Rocket sneezing. "Aw!" Peter beamed, getting all squishy, "You sneeze like a kitten!" Rocket glared at him, his look obviously saying "I will kill you, Quill". "Master," Wong spoke up, catching everyone's attention, "If people are catching colds out here, might I suggest that we take this inside and provide them with the tea you asked me to make?"

"Oh!" Strange grinned, "Of course, Wong," He turned back to the two teams, "Please, do follow me to my house; come dry yourselves," Strange shut his eyes, with a slight smile, and snapped his fingers. Within moments, the rain drenching the teams cleared around them and they were in dryness. "Ooh," Wanda admired, staring up at the grey sky. "I've seen you do better," Pietro huffed, pouting off to the side. "You know I can easily make a raincloud trail after you all day, right?" Strange smirked, floating off out the woods. Pietro considered the offer for a moment, before grumbling about mean British men, and following. "I am Groot?" Groot asked Rocket, looking down at the raccoon with a caring look. "I'm fine," And Rocket sneezed again. "Mhm," Groot hummed sassily, "I am Groot," He snapped his fingers together, placing one hand on his hip. "Ex_cuse me?_" Rocket retorted, both pausing in their path to act like sassy teenaged human girls.

"Shouldn't we wait for them?" Steve asked Peter, watching Groot and Rocket have their argument. "Nah," Peter grinned, walking right past a pausing Steve. The war hero continued to watch the fight between the pair of best friends, before slowly making a move in the general direction of the group.

"So you're a surgeon?" Pietro interrogated, speeding up to Strange's side and crossing his arms. "Yes," Strange bowed his head slightly, his smile still present on his face, "And you are Pietro Maximoff," Pietro just stared for a moment. He wasn't liking this guy so far.

Behind them, Wanda and Vision were walking side-by-side, Wanda humming a "Hooked on a feeling" and admiring the forest around them. Vision, however, was having trouble focusing on what was happening. Strange had just kissed Wanda's hand and he felt so sad. He couldn't feel sad, or else everyone would think he _did _have a crush on Wanda. Yes, he might have one, but he doesn't want people to know about it!

"Strange is nice, isn't he?" Wanda spoke, turning to smile at the robot. "Hmm?" Vision hummed, before remembering, "Oh, yes. Quite nice indeed…"

Wanda raised an eyebrow. Vision didn't normally act like this. Was something wrong? "Are your systems feeling ok?" She inquired, grabbing him by his shoulders and stopping them both in their tracks. "Yes, I'm fine," Vision replied. They proceeded to walk a little more, until he stopped, "Did you mind the kiss on the hand at all?" He inquired, turning his head to look at her. "Huh?" Wanda voiced, before thinking it over, "… No, not really. You can't be jealous because he kind of kissed me, can't you?" She smiled nervously and awkwardly. It's not like Vision to get jealous. Vision just stared at her for a moment, before sighing and walking past her.

Meanwhile, behind them, Tony and Bruce (who'd decided to follow after all) were smiling at the awkward confrontation, "Look at him, Brucie!" Tony grinned, wiping away a fake tear, "Our Martian's all grown up, now!"

"Tony, I'm pretty sure Vision doesn't want to be called 'Martian'," Bruce rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Shush," Tony hushed, wanting to see where Vision and Wanda's little whatever-this-is get to.

"Welcome to my home," Strange stopped, suddenly, waving his hands in front of a large clearing in the middle of the forest. The Avengers and the Guardians paused while Wong and Strange continued forward, chatting pleasantly. The hero teams exchanged awkward looks, judging the neurosurgeon and his manservant. "He's crazy…" Natasha whispered to Steve, but stopped her sentence when she noticed Strange wave his hands some more and mumble a few Latin sentences under his breath. All of a sudden, the clearing filled with a large, mansion-like house. "That's…" Peter trailed off, before grinning, "That's awesome!" And, out of everyone else, it was him who reached the house first, followed by all of the Guardians. Apparently, they were one of those teams that were into the 'one for all, all for one' thing. The Avengers don't work like that; no, they're one of those 'every man for himself' teams. They'd pass it off like 'there's nothing we could've done' when, in reality, Tony can fly, Pietro can run, Wanda can pretty much do anything, Vision, too, can fly, and that's just the beginning. Natasha has _guns._ Really, they just want some time away from the poor soul that ended up captured.

"He doesn't have the magic," Strange smirked when the Guardians approached the door. "Do you think it might be knock reactive?" Peter offered. Before any member of his team could tell him how stupid he was, the door magical opened in front of them and knocked Rocket out of the way and injured Peter's nose. "Ow!" They both cried out, Peter clutching his nose in both hands with blood seeping through the fingers, and Rocket sliding down the side of a tree. "God, doors like these open so much slower than in real life," Peter whimpered, slowly falling to his knees. "Men," Gamora sighed, rolling her eyes. Sometimes she had to remember that most members of her team weren't genetically modified, so she had to give them some credit, but a lot of the times Quill could be such a wimp. The last time Gamora cried was fifteen years ago. The last time Peter cried was just about five hours ago, when Groot accidentally whacked him in the crotch.

"Actually," Strange walked forward, entering the house while the Guardians were distracted with Peter and Rocket's injuries, "My house doesn't need keys. All it really needs is a bit of magic," He sent them a wink, before walking down the long hall of his house. "Bastard," Peter grumbled, nasally, while Drax and Gamora tried to figure out a way to stop the nose from bleeding so much, since neither of them wore any clothes that you could tear something off of. It was like leather.

"Ooh, that looks bad," Clint hissed, once passing the Guardians, but otherwise not doing much else. Peter flashed him the finger, and Clint grinned back, hopping forward a little and out of range. "Hey, look," Tony smiled as he passed the Guardians and looked between the finger and Clint, "Two birdies!"

"Tony…" Bruce groaned, following close behind the engineer, before stopping by Peter's side, "Here, let me see, I'm a doctor," Bruce ordered, and Gamora and Drax moved back to give the good doctor some room. Bruce did a quick look over, before nodding to himself, "It's not broken; just keep your head upright and hold the bridge of your nose and it'll be fine," Bruce smiled, proceeding into the house. "I hope so," Peter grumbled, stomping into the house with Gamora and Drax following behind, Gamora crossing her arms and rolling her eyes, "Seriously," She mumbled to herself, "What is up with men from this planet?"

"I told you to stop carrying me, you oaf!" Rocket started yelling, hitting Groot's arm, but Groot really didn't seem to be affected. He continued to carry the little raccoon towards the house. And he would've made it to the house had they not paused in their step when Rocket yelled out, "What the hell is that?" Groot turned his head a little to follow Rocket's finger to where he was pointing, only to see a raccoon staring at them with big black eyes.

"I am Groot…?" Groot questioned, looking now at Rocket, who rolled his eyes, "_No,_ I _don't_ have children. Put me down," The raccoon ordered, feet dangling in the air. Groot complied, setting Rocket on the ground, and the raccoon made his way toward the wild raccoon and stared into its' eyes, "Is this a raccoon?" He mumbled, placing his hands on his small hips. "I am Groot," Groot agreed, nodding his head and sitting down next to his much smaller friend. Before they could try making any contact with the raccoon, however, the doors to the mansion slammed shut, locking them out, and the wild raccoon pounced on Rocket, "Whoa!" Rocket cried out, falling on his back while the wild raccoon scratched him up, "Get off!" Rocket yelled out, reaching behind his back and pulling out his gun, firing a shot in the sky to scare the wild and definitely less intelligent animal off. It worked, and Rocket soon stood, "God, are all Terran animals like this?" Rocket murmured, before his attention was caught by Groot chuckling, "What?"

"I am Groot," Groot sighed, wiping away an imaginary tear. "Like hell that beast acts like me," Rocket shot back, shoving his gun back on his back. Unknown to them, something was staring at them from the shadows of the woods. Or someone. Someone who hasn't seemed to have taken a shower in months.

"Come on, let's see if we can get in," Rocket ordered, taking one step before something pricked his neck. "Huh?" Was all he voiced, suddenly feeling a weird tingly sensation in the back of his neck. He felt around the area, before pulling out whatever had pricked him, and frowned. "Oh no," He knew _exactly_ what he was holding in his hand. Tranq darts are pretty popular here, huh?

Before Rocket could pay much more mind to the thought, his world started spinning, before he collapsed on the floor, silently. "I am Groot?" Groot called, poking Rocket's side. He looked up, however, when he heard the trees behind him rustle. Once he turned, he stared into the dark and cold eyes of a man with long dark hair, reaching his shoulders, with dark eyeshadow covering the area around his eyes. His right arm was entirely metallic, with a red star on the metallic shoulder. They both stared at each other for a moment, with the man crossing his arms and seeming to be contemplating something. Groot seemed to be just about to say something, when he caught the look in the man's eyes. Hidden behind the cold exterior of the brown orbs was sadness, confusion, loneliness, and pain, "I am Groot…?" He whispered, taking a step toward the man and touching his shoulder (the real, fleshy one—not the metallic) carefully and gently.

The Winter Soldier wasn't sure what was up with his brain when he heard the tree talk, but, somehow, he knew what was being said. It might've been due to his loneliness, or the fact that his brain was a little damaged (not in a risky way), but he could understand. "No," Was all he said. This 'Groot' had just asked him 'are you lost?', but the Winter Soldier knew exactly where he was and why. "I'm not," He went on, suddenly pulling out a box of matches, striking one, and holding it before him. Groot stared at the hypnotically golden flames, forgetting how cold the Soldier sounded. The Soldier, on the other hand, smirked to himself and held the match out further for Groot to hold, "Do you want it?" Soldier grunted, letting the tree stare at it. Groot gave a slow nod, holding his hand out for the match. Soldier smirked, giving it to him, "Be careful," Soldier ordered, manoeuvring past Groot and heading to the door. The alien tree, however, didn't listen and ended up catching fire. "Sh…" Soldier hushed, paying him no mind as he pulled out a magnetic interference device that appeared to be from the future. He attached it over the door, automatically trapping the current residents inside. Soldier then proceeded to move back to the bushes and watched through the window as he stared at the occupants inside the living room, listening intently to Strange.

Except for Vision. He had his eyes on the magician but he wasn't listening. Instead, he was focusing on the sounds coming from outside. He turned up the volume his audio receptors would accept and listened out for anything else. He was sure he'd heard Rocket yelling about a raccoon, or something, but then he fell quiet. No one as aggressive as Rocket could've possibly shut up so soon. And then he heard a new voice talking to Groot, and he proceeded to listen more intently and zone more out from Strange's talk about how magic works. And then he started hearing Groot cry out in possible pain or fright. And then the new man stopped talking.

However, he did feel some interferences with his systems. So strong, in fact, he felt like short circuiting, again, "Excuse me, Dr. Strange," Vision interrupted Strange's lasting lecture on the magic of the universe and how 'anything's possible', standing up and wobbling a little, "But please don't mind me if I short circuit at any given moment…" As he said 'moment', his voice slowed down, until he slumped to the ground, the lights of his eyes going out. "Vision!" Wanda cried out, jumping to her feet and staring at his body as the cape disappeared. "By Odin's hammer!" Thor yelled out, jumping up, too. "_My baby!_" Tony soon followed, only he actually dove to Vision's side. "What happened?" Peter spoke, still gripping his nose. Strange shut his mouth, furrowed his eyebrows, and studied Vision's body. Soon after his brief moment of analysation, he looked up and his eyes went to the very end of the hall, "We're not the only ones out here," Was all he said, before he very carefully made his way toward the door, at an even pace.

Meanwhile, outside, Soldier was face-palming repeatedly. He should've known there'd be a robot in there before he went and used that enhance magnetic interferer! This is probably one of his first mistakes, god! And he was doing so well, too. "I think there's something out there," Steve commented, and Soldier blinked. He knew that voice! That was the voice of Captain America! The same captain the whole of HYDRA was telling him was bad. Ducking a little more into the shadows, he pulled down a branch to hide his face. "Out of the way, slow-ass!" Wait.

Before Soldier could think anymore of the new voice and accent, a new figure jumped through the window, shattering the glass, and rolled onto the ground, "Naiba," Pietro murmured, examining the cuts running along his arm. "You didn't have to do that," Steve smiled, jumping after him, "I've got a shield."

"Psh," Pietro waved the pain off, reaching down and tugging a shard of glass from his cut, "My injuries still heal faster," Before Steve could continue with the next response, Gamora soon followed their lead and appeared from the window, "I saw a man," She commented, pointing right at Soldier. Soldier, of course, knew he was screwed if he let the She-Hulk live to see him. Or, at least, stay awake. As of recently, he was coming to be much more merciful. As he lifted his gun to shoot her with a tranq dart, she turned her head once she noticed a flickering flame. She gasped, noticing Groot nearly burnt to a crisp with Rocket out cold next to him. She turned back to Pietro and grabbed his forearm, catching his attention from where he was staring into the bushes, "Fast, Quick-Ass," Pietro cocked an eyebrow, "Blow the fire out!"

"I don't blow," Pietro began, placing his hands on his hips, "I _run._ But, nonetheless, I'll help," The pair made a run to the pair of Guardians, Pietro dealing with the fire and Gamora picking up Rocket. Steve watched the duo in action, before placing his hands on his hips and returning to look into the trees. Soldier briefly thought they might've made eye contact, but Steve continued to look around the bushes for him to have actually seen him, "Bucky?"

Ok. Maybe he isn't always right. Before Soldier could let Steve continue, he picked up the tranq dart, shot the war veteran, and ran off. Well, not before firing one more through the window and striking Wanda. She yelped, before collapsing and hitting the floor.

Steve, though, wasn't knocked out. He was built to take on more than the average soldier. All it really did was make him a little tipsy. Steve swayed a little, before plucking the dart out of his neck and watching the Soldier run. "Hey!" Steve yelled out, getting over the tipsy feeling at giving chase.

"I think we should leave him to rest," Gamora commented, her hands on her hips as she stared down at what was left of Groot. An arm was missing, his head was smaller, and about three inches were missing off of his chest. He'd grow back. "Does he grow back?" Pietro inquired, poking the tree with a stick until Gamora whacked him on the arm. "Yeah, he'll be fine," Gamora replied, before turning her head to the front door for a way back into the house. "What's that?" She spoke up, starting a walk towards the magnetic disrupter. "I don't know," Pietro shrugged, beating her to the item of her interest. He touched it for a minute and paused. It felt weird. Like, Wanda Weird, but not so much Wanda. It was a different Wanda.

"What's wrong?" Gamora questioned, shoving him to the side before he could respond and touching the item, too. "It feels weird. Like," Pietro began, "not in texture but in vibe. If that makes sense," He shrugged, and Gamora felt it, too. It _did_ feel weird. Like the power stone but not as powerful. She didn't feel in pain, just a little tingly. When it hit her.

_Pain. All she registered was pain. She also remembered a purple and pruny face, which she was told was her new father._

"_Hey," She looked up at that new voice and into the eyes of a girl who looked the human age of six—a year older than Gamora—and had a sky blue complexion. Her eyes were entirely black but shiny. "It's gonna be all right," The girl reassured, taking Gamora's hand in her's, "The pain subsides after a moment or so," The new girl's smile went from sweet to sad as she looked to the floor. Everyone around them was lying on their stomach and either crying or talking._

_Gamora immediately idolised her. How could a six year old be so used to pain? She shouldn't be forced to face pain this young. "Who're you?" Gamora inquired, with such a sweet and cute voice that no one could say 'no' to. "I'm Nebula," The girl—Nebula—replied, squeezing Gamora's green tiny hand, "You're new sister. What's your name?"_

"_Gamora."_

Gamora blinked her eyes open again, stared at the door. She looked down at the magnetic interceptor, hissed, and pulled away, as though she was burnt. "What?" Pietro placed his hand back on the interceptor and felt the same tingle she had felt as he kept contact with it for longer.

"_Do you want a bedtime story?"_

"_Yes!"_

_Magda smiled at her twins. They're so young and so adorable. Wanda was optimistic and bubbly and Pietro was a reckless child and liked a little bit of trouble. He was the one the companies put the 'keep out of reach of children' on products for. They seemed to have a sibling rivalry, but Magda knew they loved each other deep down. The one thing they can agree on is bedtime stories, though. Despite being seven, they both have fallen in love with her stories._

"_Ok," She giggled. A lot of the times, she spun tales based on real life stories. Like bastard boyfriends who get you pregnant and leave you later on. But then it gets better because the heroine falls in love with the pub owner and they get married and have the child of the bastard as their bridesmaid/ring bearer. Well, that's how her wedding with her boyfriend and now stepdad of her twins went._

"_What would you like?"_

"_I want a romance story," Wanda replied, playing with her sock monkey, before gasping and grinning, "One with a princess!"_

"_If we're having a princess love story," Pietro began, frowning at the idea while he held his actual stuffed sock to his chest, "at _least_ let it have a dragon in it and the princess getting eaten."_

"_Pietro!" Wanda squealed, picking up her pillow and tossing it at him as he laughed, "It's not _funny!_"_

_Magda giggled, shaking her head. They were really true sweethearts._

Pietro jumped back, staring at the interceptor, "Naiba, what the hell was _that!?_" He cried out, pointing at the item like it came from hell. "No idea," Gamora replied, trying to erase the memory from her mind. Pietro's memory, though, he didn't want gone. He missed those times. The times where he and Wanda didn't get along as well as they did now. The secret? Close-to-death moments involving bombs sent by _Tony Stark _himself.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Strange had briefly been put off by Wanda collapsing, but the other Avengers and Guardians told him to not mind the problem and check what had caused Vision's collapse. And so he did. He placed his hand on the door handle, and paused.

"_Fool!" _Smack.

"_Bloody hell!" Stephen yelled out, tumbling to the side due to the impact the smack had delivered, "Isn't this child abuse!?" Stephen yelled out, rubbing his cheek. "You're thirty years old," The Sorcerer began coldly, "Not thirteen. Now grow a pair and fix your mistake."_

"_All I did was ask if I can go to the bathroom!"_

_Ok, his teacher was an unfair jerk. But, at the same time, the best of the best. Stephen began to question how he was British. Once you're as British as Stephen, you don't feel anything good came from your country besides America. And even then, England tried to kill its' old colony. It's as though they didn't want the best thing they had to leave. And then Canada and Australia get pissed… Australia has a good reason, though. It's where all the convicts went. Wait, what was his point again? Right, his teacher. The guy was truly cruel and pushed Stephen to his limits, but the guy got results._

_In fact, Stephen would be lying if he said he didn't lose his emotions whilst being with the guy._

Strange snapped out of the memory and frowned. What was behind the doorknob? Before he could pay much attention to the thought, he gripped his amulet and muttered a few words, "_Estro castro ulabae romu,"_ And, not long after, the door popped open. "No way am I getting hit in the nose again!" Pietro cried out, jumping back and away from the door. Instead, the door smacked Gamora in the face. "Hey!" She cried, snapping her head back to Strange and slapping him back. Once she did so, she walked into the house with Pietro behind her.

And though the interceptor seemed to only cause some type of flashback when touched, Wanda's mind seemed to be having different thoughts.

"_Mommy! Mommy!" A small child chanted, bouncing up and down while gripping the hem of her skirt. "Yeah, Tommy?" Tommy? Who was Tommy? How did she know the name so well? "Mommy, I made a picture!" He pulled a folded sheet of paper out of his pocket, unfolded it, and presented it to her, "See! It's you, Daddy, Billy, and Uncle Pietro!" Ah, poor Pietro. He'll find someone someday. Wait, what was she saying? And who was this child that had the same nose as Vision and the same eyes as Wanda?_

"_He made that at daycare in two minutes," Billy added from where he was sitting on the couch, reading a picture book. And, behold. Next to him, helping him read, was Vision. Wait, how did Wanda now know who Billy was? Tommy and Billy did look pretty similar, though. Are they twins? "Ms. Janie says he spent less than half the drawing time on it and it still looks like the same amount of work done in five minutes," Billy looked up from his book with a smile._

"_Ooh," Wanda oohed, smiling from Billy to Tommy, "Well, nonetheless, it's beautiful and it's going on the fridge," Wanda laughed as Tommy started cheering, "Yay! The fridge! That's where the best food is!" He grinned, bouncing up and down happily._

Meanwhile, outside her dream world, she was unaware of the display of 'fireworks' she was pulling off. The Avengers were screaming with fear, but Peter was actually smiling, "This is so cool!" He cheered, until Natasha reached over and smacked him over the head. "Will you please not support _death!?"_ She shot, glaring at him, "Vision's systems are most likely _dying_ over there, and he's one of the best members of our team. How would you feel if one of your own was dying?"

Peter stared at her for a moment with a small smile, "Natasha," He began, as though explaining something so simple to an idiot, "my team is my family. If one of them died, I don't know what I'll do. I have no family, so they're the closest thing I have. My question to you is what would you do?" And Natasha thought. How? Peter sounded like such an idiot when she first met him. How could an idiot sound so wise during a crisis like this?

"I would get back at them," She whispered, meeting his blue eyes with her green ones. But her eyes seemed unsure. Peter cocked his head at her, as though pitifully, and continued with a bigger smile, "That's the thing, Natty," He began, snapping his fingers, and using a nickname for her she'd never heard of before, "You know you're not a family when you actually know what you'd do if one of them went down."

Before Natasha could retort, Clint shuffled from hiding behind his sofa to their sofa and approached, "Hey," He began, and Natasha immediately thought about what she would do if he died, "it doesn't seem to be lighting up and Bruce is looking pretty green. If it doesn't stop soon, I think you'll have to calm him down somehow," Natasha nodded, and Peter hissed again once Clint was gone, back to where Tony was trying to get Bruce to calm down. "What?" Natasha turned back to look at him. "Natty," He began, referring to that nickname again, in a sad manner, "I'll tell you what I've seen from this team. You like Brucie, Brucie likes you; Vision likes Wanda; Tony likes this woman called Pepper; Steve used to like a woman named Peggy but now likes this woman called Sharon—Peggy's daughter; and Thor likes this woman named Jane. You're more interested in getting laid by each other instead of seeing each other like a family. You're, like, a bunch of flargers who want a cheap fling."

Natasha gave him a confused look. What's a flarger? "Wait," He began, thrown off of his stride, "You don't have those?" She slowly shook her head. "No. What's a flarger?"

"Oh," He began, licking his chapped lips, "Well, they're people other people pay for to get laid," He shrugged. Come on, he was sure all planets have these! They're internationally famous across the universe. "Oh," Natasha breathed, "You mean a prostitute."

Peter shrugged, "Sure," That's a ridiculous word, "Whatever you people say here," Earth is weird. See, now he understands why it was a good thing he was abducted all those years ago.

Breaking him out of his thoughts, however, was a hex blast from Wanda striking the shelf in front of him and all books and items dropping to the ground. "By the heart of Shou-Lao, what the bloody hell is going on in here!?" Strange yelled out, now hovering above the ground and in the doorway with Gamora and Pietro behind him, "Wanda!" Pietro cried out, but when he tried to run to her, he made contact with a force field. He jumped back, staring at the invisible force, before poking it, "Seriously, _what?_" He spoke, raising an eyebrow and looking from the wall to Strange. "It's a force field, my boy," Strange told him, looking down at him. Pietro, though, just thought what he said over. Did Strange just say… 'my boy'? Pietro's not _that_ young! At least he can drink… well. He can try, but it never works.

"But my team's in there," Gamora shot at Strange, with a fierce look but there was no power behind it. Instead, there was fear and concern. "Just give me some time," Strange sighed, shutting his eyes. He had no idea what to do in times like this.

Suddenly, Peter gave a loud gasp and stood, "I have an idea!" A hex just _narrowly_ missed his head.

"_Peter!_" Gamora cried out, banging on the force field. She didn't like how dangerously close the hex had flown to him. What? She would've done the same for Drax… ok, probably not, but maybe some other time in the future. "I'm gonna save everyone," Peter grinned, before giving a laugh, "_Again!_" Once he reached Wanda and Vision's sides, he knelt down and grinned, "Ok!" He whispered to himself, feeling a weird tingly feeling surge through his body. He remembered getting something akin to that while dealing with the power gem. He's familiar with it. "Just like hotwiring that one ship in Knowhere when I was sixteen. So… positive to positive," He spoke, grabbing Vision and Wanda's hands. When he touched Wanda's hand, however, he immediately felt the same pain as he did when he grabbed the power gem all those months ago. His Caucasian skin was going pale again, he knew, and he could feel it cracking. Red light was coming from in between the cracks, as opposed to the purple light that'd occurred the first time. The red light was overpowering the golden glow the lamps were giving off, casting Peter a long shadow. But there was one feature that was added to his shadow that Strange, Gamora, and Pietro couldn't explain. There seemed to be… _wings_ stemming from the Guardian's back.

Peter grabbed Vision's hand and connected it with Wanda's, and, suddenly, he, too, was cracking up with red. Peter breathed out a short sigh of relief as the weird unexplainable feeling was divided between him and the robot. He sucked in another deep breath as he proceeded with his mission, "And negative…" He hissed out, taking his free hand away from where he was holding Vision and Wanda's together, and grabbed Wanda's other one. And then the weird painful feeling went from half to him and half to Vision to being two thirds to Peter and one third to Vision. Peter grunted out in pain as a wave of power hit him.

"_Peter!_" Gamora cried out, pounding on the invisible force keeping her from her team's idiotic leader, unable to watch anymore. "Negative to… negative to _ground!_" He took Wanda's hand and made it touch the side of a cabinet by her side. Once he was sure it would stay that way, he pulled back and felt the two thirds become a half. He felt a wave of relief come off of him, but he could tell the power that'd moved off of him had gone to Vision. With a pitying look, Peter took Vision's free hand, "God, this better work," He murmured. And, with that prayer, he made it touch the melting chair leg to his side.

When Peter had first touched Wanda's hand, Gamora had watched the idiot's Caucasian skin pale until he looked near death. His skin was cracking like porcelain and red was glowing from within. The weird thing, however, was his eyes. The whites and the pupils had gone completely pitch black and his irises went from blue to bright scarlet red. But then, when he'd managed to connect the "positive" to "positive" and the "negative" to "ground", something weird happened. Everything returned to normal around them, except for what was happening to Peter. The minute he'd connected "negative" to "ground", and everything had returned to normal, Peter's whole skin went entirely stark white, his eyes glowed even brighter, and his hair went platinum blond. The red in his eyes glowed brighter than before and he looked right at Gamora. When he pulled his hand away from Wanda, however, the link between them broke and Peter was sent tumbling backwards.

Once all was safe, Strange dropped the force that was holding him, Gamora, and Pietro back. Pietro darted to his sister's side, just as she shot up, gasping. Gamora went to Peter's side, but paused in her step before she could. Drax moved out from his spot behind a couch and stared at the team leader. With a pitying look, he bent down and scooped Peter up in his arms, careful of the wings. Yes, wings. Pure, snow white wings. Well, they had a bit of a reddish tint, but, other than that, they were white. "Wings…?" Bruce whispered, any sign of green disappearing from his face. "That's…" Clint stared at the wings for a moment, unsure of what to say. Once he decided to face defeat, he sighed, "That's amazing," He commented. "Of course you'd think that," Natasha smirked, standing, too. But she couldn't deny that she was shocked. He might've been an idiot, but he was a pretty brave idiot.

Suddenly, freaking everyone out, Peter's Caucasian skin colour returned, his eyes returned from red to blue, and his hair became brownish-ginger again. But his wings remained. Out of pure shock of the sudden waking, Drax had accidentally dropped the hero. "Ow!" Peter yelled out, rolling onto his side and reaching a hand for his wings, "I think I broke something… on my back… which shouldn't be there…" Slowly, the realisation dawned on him and he shot right back up. Shocked by the new bones stemming from his back, he started chasing them the way a dog chases his tail, "When the hell did these get here!?" He yelled out. Strange, who was standing to the side, had his arms crossed over his chest and was watching quietly, "I've seen this before," He commented, silencing everyone. "Seen what before?" Drax inquired, helping Peter steady himself. "Wings on a man," Strange walked forward, reaching a hand out and touching the new wings. Peter yelped, "Whoa, man!" He cried out, losing his balance again. Lucky for him, Gamora and Drax were there to catch his fall. "Don't touch them! I might've only just gotten them, but they're sensitive and your hands are cold!"

"Mhm," Strange nodded, bemused, "I've seen _that_ reaction before, too," He tugged on his glove, reached forward, and plucked a feather from the new "limbs". "_Agony!_" Peter yelled out, falling forward and grabbing Gamora in a hug around her neck, "That hurts like _hell!_" He hissed, glaring at Strange from the corner of his eyes while he buried his face into Gamora's shoulders. Gamora figured he could've chosen worse places to bury himself in. At least this one was adorable.

Strange, however, gave a sigh of annoyance, "Anyway," He rolled his eyes, inspecting the feather closer, "I've seen a winged man before. His name was Jason Quill," Peter blinked, stopping his yelling. Quill. That's _his_ name! And Jason's his middle name! "He looked kind of like you, as well," Strange moved past the predecessor of his apparent old acquaintance, "Well, you know," He paused, placing his hands on his hips, with a shrug and a smirk, "if your _Star-King,_ there, wore a black coat with feathers on the back and had blond hair," Gamora gulped. She thinks she might actually know who the guy is.

"Star. _Lord,_" Peter huffed, wanting to cross his arms but he needed to balance himself a little, "My hero name is _Star-Lord,_" Strange blinked, looking to Peter and giving the young hero the benefit of the doubt, "Really?" Strange shut his eyes and blinked, "I thought only Jason was allowed to use that," He shrugged, "Oh well," He turned on his heel, prepared to leave, "I guess copyright isn't as tight as it used to be, hmm?"

"Copyright?" Thor mouthed to Bruce, who waved the question off for later. Now's probably not the time to ask. Before Peter could reply, however, the one Avenger who was silent throughout stood from behind the couch and made his move forward. Tony stepped over Wanda's lying body and made a move down the hall to the main door that was hanging ajar, wacked the top of the interceptor, held his hand out, and a round orange gem popped out. Tony wrapped his hand around it and winced at the familiar feeling. Here goes another trip down memory lane…

"_Daddy?"_

_Ah, here comes Tony's beloved father, Mr, Howard Stark. Family man, great father, and a nice guy. At least, that's what the magazines say. If only they knew what went on behind closed doors. Wait a minute… Howard's not alone. Of course, Tony knew Howard wasn't alone. He's long since called his father 'daddy'. How could he call the guy 'daddy' when the only paternal figure he has in his life is their butler, Jarvis? Walking alongside him, of course, was his new work partner since Captain America and another woman Tony didn't recognise._

"_Ah!" Howard grinned, stopping in his steps to smile down at his only son, but Tony knew it was fake. This was his magazine smile. Tony had gotten his father down to a science. When someone who wasn't a part of the Starks and their non-existent family bonds was around, Howard would smile his magazine smile. When there was no one else around, though, Howard wouldn't even look at Tony. Tony called this his invisible smile. He knew he was getting his hopes up, but it was nice to be optimistic about things. "Hank, Janet, this is my young protégé, Tony," Notice how Howard hadn't called him 'son'. Tony did. He noticed a long time ago. Howard turned his head back down to Tony, "Tony, this's Dr. Hank Pym and Ms. Janet van Dyne."_

_The pair standing before Tony—Hank and Janet—smiled down at him, "Nice to meet you, son," Hank held his hand out for Tony to shake, and Tony did. Despite the obvious fact that Tony was only seven. Tony shouldn't be worrying about shaking hands with his dad's business partners. Most seven year olds were more worried about cooties, the next episode of their children's show, and school; not what could appeal to children in the market and price rates. In fact, when Tony was four, Howard had actually brought him to a business meeting because he figured it would "be good for the boy to get some business down his lungs"._

"_Why're you here?" Tony bluntly inquired, once Hank released his hand. Howard stared at his only son with big, disbelieving eyes, Jarvis cocked an interested eyebrow from where he was pouring Howard's tea, Hank laughed, and Janet smiled, "We're not here for business, really," Janet replied, and Hank stepped to the side, revealing a baby carrier in her hands. Tony stared at it with big eyes, before running from his father's side to look at the small child. Hank laughed, again, "We figured you'd be interested in watching her," Tony gave a vigorous nod, prodding the child's arm with his finger, "What's her name?" Tony inquired, staring into the small baby's big brown doe eyes that looked so much like her mother's. "Hope," Janet smiled, setting the carrier on the ground, picking the small babe out, and held her out for Tony to see, "Do you want to hold her?" She offered, looking between Tony and Hope. Tony gave another big nod and Janet laughed, "Ok, then," She nodded her head over to a nearby couch, "Go sit down and I'll set her in your arms," Tony nodded again and ran from her side to the couch, jumping onto the cushions._

"_Um," Howard hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck, "is that the best idea? Letting a five year old hold a small baby? For all we know, he could drop her," Howard was pulling his sad smile. It wasn't a smile, exactly, but rather a frown. "I'm seven!" Tony cried out, shocked with his own father. In fact, Tony had long since disowned Howard as his father. He'd run away, but this place's security is airtight. And, plus, Tony liked Jarvis. "You need to be more relaxed," Hank chuckled, before swinging an arm around his friend's neck. Tony liked to think of the people who hated Howard as his bad friends. Despite being old enough to know what an enemy is, Tony wanted to keep his childhood. He wanted to keep it up until Howard actually looked up from his work and watched Tony, maybe, go down the slide or kick a ball. Once Hank had Howard's attention directed away from Tony (not that it took much to do so), he flashed Janet a wink who saluted back. "Huh?" Tony whispered, leaning forward, before Janet set Hope in his arms. Tony redirected his attention to the small child in his arms as she tugged on his cheeks, giggling. "Hank and I were thinking…" She began, pulling one of Howard's sad smiles. Tony shuffled forward in his seat to hear Janet better, "What were you thinking about?" He inquired, bouncing Hope up and down absentmindedly. Janet giggled, "We're getting to that," Her smile slowly dissipated into a sad smile and she looked down, "Hank and I were thinking about you and Howard," Tony's eyes grew dark, but Janet continued, "He… Howard neglects you, doesn't he?"_

_Tony nodded, unaware that his own father could be taken into jail just for that one motion, "Yeah," Tony says, before grinning, "But it's ok because Mr. Jarvis takes care of me!" Janet gave a small sad laugh, before turning her head in Jarvis's direction and grinning, "Thank you, Jarvis," She thanked, with a small nod, "Thank you for taking care of a child that should be on Howard's care," Jarvis gave a small, silent smile back, before returning himself to the kitchen._

_Janet turned back to Tony with her big smile, "So, Tony," She began, "how do you feel about me and Hank being your aunt and uncle with Hope as your cousin?"_

_To say the least, Tony was grinning from ear to ear. You can imagine what he said next._

Tony shook his head clear of the thought, pulled out his old arc reactor, and shoved the stone into the cylinder. Once in, he shut any hole the stone could fall out of and glared at it. Within moments, the arc reactor was glowing the familiar light blue he was so accustomed to. "Here," He hissed, shoving it in Gamora's hands. "What's this?" She inquired, looking the arc reactor over with a critical eye. "I think it's something you're looking for," He shrugged, "Not the mind gem, but something a little more tricky," Everyone in the room (except for Pietro, Wanda, and Vision) looked at him, awaiting what could be so special about his old arc reactor. Tony quite liked the attention. He smirked discretely to himself, still remembering the bitter-sweet memory the stone had plagued him with, "I believe it's called the time stone," The Guardians gave the engineer a set of shocked looks, before Gamora snatched it from his hands and grinned, "Thank you," She bowed her head honourably at the Stark, "The universe will be a whole lot safer because of this one move," Tony shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well," He began, "it was messing me up in the head, y'know? I've been acting younger than I really am 'cause of it," He turned back to his team and made his move to Bruce's side, stepping over Wanda's body once again.

"I had a dream, Pietro," Wanda whispered, clinging to her brother's shirt and burying her face into his chest. "How?" Pietro questioned, stroking his sister's hair lovingly, "Like a Martin Luther King Jr. dream or another dream?" He went on, using his free hand to hold Wanda's. The Sokovian woman giggled, with a shrug, "Da, the last one," She looked up at him with her big smile, "I dreamt I had children…" She stopped at what sounded like midsentence. Cautiously, she turned her head to look at Vision, who was getting to his feet and massaging the area around his mind stone. "And?" Pietro beckoned, catching his sister's attention. "Hmm?" She hummed, snapping her head back to look at him. "You sounded like you weren't done," Pietro chuckled, but he was sincerely worried about his sister. Wanda's smile became a grin, "Nothing," Once she said that, she turned her head back to Vision and blushed. He wasn't that bad, really.

"See, guys?" Peter smiled, looking back to his own team with a cocky smile, "These guys only hang out with each other to get laid. But, in the end," He turned his head back to Vision and Wanda, his smile more sweet than cocky, "they're there for each other. They just don't know they're family yet."

"So can I keep my mind stone?" Vision politely asked the Guardians, two of which were looking to Peter with curiosity. Peter pretended to think over it for a brief moment before grinning, "Hell yeah, man! It seems to be in good hands, huh?" Peter gently whacked Vision's upper arm, unaware of how hard the "skin" would be. "Ow," Peter winced, pulling back and massaging his hand. Vision just watched, slightly entertained.

"Vision?" Said cyborg turned his head in Wanda's direction, and immediately felt the slight sting of betrayal and jealousy he'd felt earlier when Strange had kissed her hand. "Yes, Ms. Maximoff?" Wanda winced at the use of the old name he used to call her by before that one Christmas. Once she got over the little bit of hurt she felt, she swallowed it and smiled at the ground, "I'm sorry if I was a little insensitive earlier."

Vision fully looked at her, before pulling a small smile, "And I'm sorry, too… Wanda."

She grinned.

Behind her, Strange gave a sigh of relief. They'd forgotten about his soul stone. But it didn't matter. The soul stone was in good hands.

Meanwhile, a few days later once the teams had split up and the Avengers were back in America and the Guardians were back in space, Steve stared down at the Soldier, who was strapped to a table, unable to break away. "Bucky…" Steve sighed, shaking his head. Peter had given this to him on loan for a day or two—just to get Bucky back on his feet, you know. Taking the item that had been loaned to him, Steve pulled the arc reactor from his jacket pocket, "I'm sorry," He hissed, trying to hold back any tears. When Steve had told Peter that he was trying to help the Soldier regain his memory, Peter had immediately decided to help and loaned him the time stone. Peter said give it to Thor—he'll know what to do with it. After all, he knew what to do with the reality stone, apparently.

Steve emptied the arc reactor of the stone into Bucky's open hand and watched his best friend gasp. Sam Wilson stood off to the side, watching carefully, "What was that?" He inquired, while Bucky started twitching. "Nothing," Steve shot back. Sam frowned, beginning to wonder when Steve would actually trust him with Avenger-y things.

**Anyone who watched Ant-Man and stayed till the very end credits will understand the ending of this chapter ;)  
****Also, sorry that it's so long and probably makes no sense. Please forgive me :'(**


	10. That boy

**Lol, this's inspired by a song I kept hearing over and over in England that reminded me of Scarlet Vision. The song's called "That girl" by Noisettes. I love this song so much! Hope you enjoy!**

"Has she seriously not noticed yet?" Pietro sighed into his cup of coffee as he watched Vision attempt to talk to Wanda. Honestly, if you asked Pietro, the platonic crush had been cute at first, but now it's just exhausting. One more naïve comment from Wanda and Pietro's gonna have to take a quick jog off to Virginia to cool off.

"Noticed what?" Clint questioned upon entering the kitchen for some coffee. He and his family had decided to take their summer vacation at the Avengers' Tower. It was kind of like Bring Your Kid to Work Day. Pietro doesn't even know if that's a real thing or not. Just like how he's pretty sure _Budapest_ is a bedtime story Clint tells his children. And, occasionally, Pietro when he's feeling lazy.

Pietro looked up from his coffee to acknowledge his senior, "Mornin'," Clint just nods and makes himself some black coffee, "I'm talking about Wanda," Pietro nudges his mug in Wanda and Vision's direction, who are now both watching _Terminator_ for the first time. Pietro would join but he decided when he walked in that this will be their first unofficial date, "What hasn't she noticed?" Clint continues, just as Laura walks in running her fingers through her bedhead, "Mornin'…" She groans, while Clint leans over to give her a quick peck on the cheek. She waves him off and makes her own cup of coffee.

"Vision's crush," Pietro responds, finishing the last of his coffee with a smirk at the fact that Laura's making two cups of black coffee. Apparently, Vision's crush is news to Clint from the way he looks as though he sobered up, "Vision's crushing on Wanda?"

"Since when?" Before Pietro could even reply, Natasha asks her own question. The three kitchen-goers look up at Natasha, each giving their own greeting. Pietro nodded his cup at her, Clint mumbled "mornin'," and Laura grumbled something illegible under her breath. But it sounded suspiciously like "where's the vodka?". Pietro is honestly worried about their domestic life, "Morning," Natasha nods back and makes herself her own cup of coffee, "So what's this about Vision crushing on Wanda?" She pulls out a small vial of some sort of clear substance, and pours it into her coffee, "Sh," Pietro hushes, but it's half-hearted as he's too distracted with the Scarlet Vision crisis.

"What's that?" Laura questions, already downing her first cup of coffee. She notices Natasha's wicked and slightly excited grin as she pours in nearly half of the bottle, "Vodka," She simply replies, before it's snatched from her hand and whatever remained was now mingling with Laura's second cup of coffee, "Hey!" But Natasha doesn't have time to argue as she's soon met with a heated glare only Morning Laura could pull off, "I am a mother of _three._ I deserve this more than _you!_" She waves the empty vodka bottle in front of Natasha's face. But the Russian assassin's unimpressed. She just snorts, "Not if you've seen the things that I've seen, honey," And she downs her whole cup.

"The women on this team scare me more than whatever nightmare Wanda could pull off," Pietro shivers, before returning to Scarlet Vision, "Anyway, as far as I'm concerned? Since Christmas," It had been so long since the question to that answer had been asked. Clint looks at him with disbelief, while Laura snorts behind them, "Who waits that long? Clint asked me to be his girlfriend on the first date."

"You're nicer without the coffee-vodka combo, y'know?" Clint grumbles against the lip of his mug as he takes another sip, before Darcy Lewis—Thor's friend who's Pietro and Wanda's age—wanders in. She looks as aimless as Alice in Wonderland. Pietro remembers their meeting vividly. She's a big fan of European accents. She punched him in the stomach upon their first meeting. They got over their differences and now she's his best friend-girl-who's-not-his-sister, "Give me coffee," My, aren't they running out of coffee? It'd be a shame if someone came along to ruin all of that.

"Make your own," Pietro orders, but it's ok. They're friends. They bond over accents, horrible puns, and generally being a pain in the neck to Clint. Poor, poor Clint, who got stuck with training Pietro's agility. She shoots him a quick glare, but makes her own coffee, "Anyway," She breathes in the scent of bitterness, "what's this about Wanda and Vision?"

"Scarlet Vision," That's pretty much all Pietro has to say for Darcy to nod, "Ah," Soon, she's a part of the conversation, until Steve walks in. He's probably the only one who doesn't _need_ coffee, but he wants some, anyway, "Good morning," He's a morning person. He tends to take jogs to wake him up. It's because of the ice nap he took, once upon a time. That's Pietro's theory, anyway, "Don't bring sunshine and happiness in here unless you have vodka," Laura hisses. Pietro laughs so hard that he nearly catches Scarlet Vision's attention. But Terminator's better than some guy who's laughing himself back to death, isn't it? Especially your own twin brother.

"Oh," Steve frowns. He obviously feels dejected. It hurts all parties to see Steve sad, so Pietro makes his contribution, "It's ok; I got it," And he's gone. Off to the liquor store, "How long's he gonna be?" Laura questions, but just as Clint prepares his answer, the blue streak is back, "This time I didn't steal it!" He sets the vodka bottle on the table and Laura literally claws the lid off for her third coffee. Pietro's always known there was something to fear about married women and moms. Specifically Laura. So, to avoid the topic of his wife, Clint continues the Scarlet Vision topic, "So, do you think he's got the balls to ask?" He smirks into his unfinished cup. Steve's too innocent, "Ask what to who?" He inquires. Pietro can practically hear bunny making room in their burrows for Steve to fit in, "Vision asks Wanda on a date," It's like watching a Christmas tree light up; Steve's realisation. It flickers once, then twice, before turning on completely, "_Oh!_" He gasped. Pietro had to jab his side to keep the volume down, "Since when?"

"Christmas," Darcy automatically responds, too entranced with Terminator to deliver proper answers. Pietro knows she's street smart, not people smart, "Oh," Steve says, again, only quieter. "Morning…" Bruce is the only one who doesn't take too much coffee in the morning. He'll normally take a decaf.

"Hey, honey," Natasha winks, and Pietro's not awake enough to think of the wink's proper meaning. But he does catch the blush, "Sup, Doc," He adds, while Bruce clears his throat, "Yes, well, um, what're we talking about?" He pulls a tight and tired smile that simply states "it's too early for your bull".

"Scarlet Vision," Clint answers, actually faster than Pietro for once. There's always some sort of competition between them, no matter how obvious. You know it's a competition when the victor receives a glare from the loser, like the example Pietro is displaying at this very moment.

"Wanda," The kitchen fell silent with anticipation as Vision started speaking, obviously with some degree of shyness as he stared at the ground. Pietro felt pride glowing in his chest. He taught this little android well, "I was wondering…" Every occupant in the kitchen leaned forward as one to listen in on Vision as his volume dipped. Pietro was practically standing on his tiptoes, _that's_ how deep he was leaning in. God, he didn't know his heart could thump this hard, "If…" Vision trailed off. Literally playing in the background was Sarah and Kyle making out. Pietro couldn't have asked for a better place to be inquiring.

Before anything else could happen, the door to the kitchen is slammed in and in steps Thor, grinning like a proud Viking who had just returned from attacking Britain, bringing whom some bears for a meal, with Jane Foster following close behind. Both had bad cases of bedhead and everyone in the kitchen let their imaginations fly free, "Good morning, my friends!" Thor greeted as loudly as a ringing phone at the most intense part of a horror movie.

It might as well have been a horror movie, too. The whole kitchen erupted in a chorus of screams, coffee spilling out of cups and curses spewing like the vodka from Laura's lips. Pietro slumped further more over the kitchen island. So much so that he ended up toppling forward and landing on the floor on the other side of the island. Conveniently out of view from Wanda and Vision. Bruce actually needed Natasha's help to calm down as his skin started to glow with a green essence.

But Thor couldn't take the hint. Instead, he continued, even after Darcy started shushing him, "We have awoken from a tremendous rest in peaceful harmony!" Behind him, though, Jane seemed to get the gist of the panic. She started tugging on the long sleeve of his grey jumper to get him to quieten down. But it was too late.

Wanda, who, along with Vision, had finally noticed them, hesitantly began to speak, "Um… how 'bout you ask me later, Vis?" She turns to smile at him, squeezing his hand in a friendly manner before getting to her feet, "Seeing the poptarts on Thor's pyjama pants reminded me that I should get dressed. Natasha and I are going shopping for some scarves, considering Christmas is coming up, again," She turned her smile to Natasha, who was now leaning on the island Pietro had previously been resting on. Noticing her name, she looked up and pulled a tight smile, raising her cup in a "yep" manner.

Wanda bid one final goodbye to Vision before leaving the room to change. And, from his position on the floor, "_Naiba, _Thor, I've never seen someone cock-block on a godly level before," Pietro glared up at him.

And, an hour later, Thor still doesn't understand what he did wrong.

~One hour later~

Sitting on the couch with Pietro, watching the second Terminator movie, Vision could distinctly hear a cry of outrage come from the kitchen, sounding awfully like Tony and "_where the HELL is the coffee!?_"

Apparently, Pietro has no idea what he means.


End file.
